Holiday
by PupKiddo
Summary: Gruvia. Set right after the Grand Magic Games . Gray and Juvia take job alone, Gray is taking it so that he can sort out his feelings for the water mage and Juvia because well she is Juvia. Juvia Lockser . Gray Fullbuster . The first in a series about where life will take them.
1. Chapter 1

"To Fairy Tail" exclaimed a group of tipsy woman in Lucy Heartifilas living room.

 **Lucy Pov**

Everyone had been working hard this past summer after the Grand Magic Games so the young mages had decided to organize a big get together to unwind. The boys where having a bonfire at Laxus Dryers while the girls where having a sleep over in Lucys home much to Lucys dismay she was actually looking forward to going to Laxuses home for the first time.

 **Juvias POV**

"Juvia is Late!" muttered a pale blunette as she ran through the streets of Magnolia.

There was a slumber party at Lucys house and Juvia was really exited to have a girls night. She was in dire need to talk with a council of her female peers after her job with Gray last week. The water mage felt as though she would explode from keeping her emotions inside. On top of being late she was empty handed with nothing to give to the hostess.

Juvia may see Lucy as a love rival but despite that she cared and respected her guild mate and was trying to develop a more positive relationship with the bubbly blonde.

She spotted a convenience store on the way and bolted tward to score some snacks or a bottle of wine. As the summer was ending the days where becoming shorter again leaving the striking scarlet sunset to fade by the second making the brightly lit convenient store really stand out. Through the transparent doors she could see Gray, Lyon and Loke also buying last minute snacks for their party host.

'Should Juvia walk in? Should she just leave? Gosh Darn they can see Juvia through the glass doors cant back away now.' She entered the store trying her best to look nonchalant while all the people inside turned to look at the visibly distraught blunette.

Gray cooly motioned her twards him. "YO Ju-"

"Good ev-"

"Juvia-chan,what are you doing walking around this part of town alone at this hour" interjected Lyon dotingly

"UM well Juvia wa-"

"Juvia is strong she can walk in the worst neighborhood and the ruffians would be quaking in their boots" sneered Gray "Do not underestima-'

"We can walk you there if that would make you feel safer, Juvia" Loke interrupted.

Gray muttered something incoherent hoping to get Juvias attention.

'What was it with most men and interrupting her' she wondered, 'maybe Aquarius was right, Juvia should have more of an attitude'.

She looked over to see Gray biting his lip absentmindedly and fiddling with the change in his hand.

Juvia gave him a small smile while he stared at his shoes . 'Gray-sama is so elegant even doing the simplest of actions.' she fawned.

"Juvia you daydreaming again?" Asked Lyon giving her a sad smile, he knew they where not about him but maybe one day he hoped although he was aware his hopes seemed more improbable by the day.

"Whoops." She giggled covering her flushed cheeks cutely causing Lyon to swoon.

"Well that's cute and all but I really think it would be inappropriate for us to allow a young wom-"

"Loke-san, Juvia does not need an escort she can take care of herself like Gray-Sama said." She nodded to Gray casually which surprised him making him look away so that no one could see him blush... especially Lyon. " Also find a better excuse for crashing Lucys-sans slumber party for being an ageless cat spirit you are not all that clever." she said slyly.

Gray and Lyon bother snickered at the celestial spirit.

"Y- You caught me... I'm a Lion not a cat " He stuttered in shock but quickly recovered, "When did Juvia-chan get so feisty?" he purred raising his eyebrow at her.

"Loke-san!" she giggled "Stop distracting, Juvia is already late and she wants to pick a drink but doesn't know what to get!"

" I believe Lucy fancy's the local rainbow sakura wine in the pink bottle." he recalled.

"Thanks Loke! Juvia owes you one." she beamed and went to the back of the store where the alcohol was.

When she got back to the front to pay for the rainbow sakura wine the boys where heading out the clear doors with Lokes arm around Grays shoulders talking into his ear in a hushed tone with Lyon in the back waving shyly at the water mage as he stepped out the store.

'Lyon has actually become better mannered since the games.' Juvia thought.'Why is Loke out and about? Wait why is Lyon going to Laxuses home he is not a fairy tail mage? That sure was an odd group but they also seem to have a fun dynamic.'

Juvias mind was going a mile a minute imagining different scenarios .She was just too tired to be trying to calm down her rapid imagination with logic. She payed for the wine along with some cute white feather clips for Wendy that reminded Juvia of the first master she saw in a display.

Once she got out of the store she continued to dash to Lucys even surfing over the river with her magic.

When she entered the house it was full of light, music, warmth and a soft chatter. Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane and Bisca where chatting about a new clothing shop,Cana was arguing with Aquarius and Evergreen.

'Oh Aquariuses here' she thought exited even though shes kind of mean to most people her and Juvia hit it off in the spirit world party and had developed a close friendship.

Juvia continued to soak in the rooms environment before walking further in. Levy and Lucy where playing a puzzle on the coffee table , Laki was talking to Kinana, Wendy and Charla about how she builds home for the poor with her wood make magic in her spare time.

"JUVIA IS HERE!" Cana shouted raising her glass at her friend when she noticed her arrival.

Aquarius yelled across the room "JUVIA Come here and tell Cana that-"

"OH Shut up" Slurred Cana

Juvia and Wendy exchanged a fearful look and giggled at each others expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAY POV**

"There they are." Boomed a buzzed Laxus when the trio walked into his back yard.

He greeted Gray and Loke by clapping their backs and gave Lyon a hug lifting the smaller older man off the ground.

'Since when have those two been so chummy?' Gray wondered.

All the young guys had come to the Laxuss bonfire party accept the cats Lily and Happy.

'Did the cats even count as the guys?' Gray wondered, 'Was it rude for him to think that way? They where after all male.'

Everyone was in a circle drinking while eating ribs and grilled corn talking about nonsense that they couldn't say in the guild with woman (Erza and Mira) around. Loke and Gray sat next to Romeo and snickered at his discomfort and blushing as Bickslow ran his mouth about a woman he met on a job Gray couldn't help but laugh at Freeds facial expression that almost matched Romeos.

"Bickslow please calm down it's to early in the night and there is a child here." Freed scolded.

Gray decided to join in the conversation " You give wizards a bad name that's why we get no respect because of mages like yourself waltzing into towns seducing woman and running off in the morning."

"Like you never have Gray." Bickslow snorted.

"Gray is a Man!" Slurred Elfman.

"I keep matters of the heart private." Gray smirked

"WHAT A MAN!" Elfman sobbed.

"Dude calm down." Laxus muttered. "No more booze for him."

"You didn't technically answer the question Gray" Loke smirked.

"…. Man I'm not putting myself on blast." Gray sneered while throwing back a beer.

"Awh he's embarrassed ….well as I was saying." So Bickslow went on telling atrocious stories causing a an array of reactions from beer coming out of the mens noses from combinations of disgust and amusement.

"Okay stop it Bicks" Laxus said irritability while giving the mage an affectionate nookie. " We have a young boy here, your gonna scar him plus I got a way better story then all of yours combined anyways Bicks!" His words getting louder and louder with each word. "It actaully involves love." Romeo was blushing scarlet from being put on spot.

Laxus began story telling about his first a lovely girl who lived alone letting him stay in her barn when he was out on a job when he was seventeen.

"She was so kind " he recalled " a cute little round face she let me stay in her barn for 4 days and 3 nights on the second night I stayed there she was cleaning the barn and I caught her when she fell from the second story. We just looked into each others eyes.. and for the first time I felt a spark we acted on our feeling, It wasn't anything crazy it was just surreal. I barely knew her but she was the type of woman that was COMFORT everything about her felt worthy of love, she cooked me big meals and snacks everyday and liked reading in her bed ... I tried writing her when I came back to Magnolia but she was smarter then me... she told me that I was a mage and she knew how it was constantly on the road and that we would just hurt each other." He stared into the fire and looked thoughtful and a little sad.

'Laxus never has had a really steady girlfriend' Gray recalled mentally 'Maybe this was the closest he ever got to committing... maybe this was why he couldn't commit now.'Gray looked sympathetically at Freed while Freed and Elfman where crying and praising Laxus and everyone around the fire got quiet. Laxus barely revealed his tender side.

The men went around the fire telling stories eagerly some where sweet, some where sad, and others where down right disgusting, such as Loke who had centuries of experience even making the immodest Bickslow blush.

Gray made eye contact with Lyon across the fire when they realized everyone was being held up to tell a risque story about themselves. Lyon had some strange smug look on his face which for some reason really made Grays blood boil. The guys even put poor Romeo up to it. Even though his story was actually quite nice, he held the hand of a strawberry blonde fire mage who also takes Totomarus fire mage classes as well. All the guys Awed him and called him a good man making him smile a little despite his raging crimson cheeks.

When the spot light came upon Gray once more to harass him he had drunk a whole bottle of firebough.

"I dont want to take part in this little gossip fest" he slurred

He was caught between wanting to be private but also wanting to show off and blow that smug look off of Lyons face but he tried really hard to be the cool and collected type but at the moment he wasn't really sure if he cared it was just guys and freed.

"Maybe Gray is just shy because he can't successfully pleasure a women... maybe that is why he keeps on rejecting Juvia because he doesn't want her to figure out what a … _**flop**_ he is and loose interest in him. " Lyon smirked

That was it for Gray he can take his guildmates teasing him but Lyon thinking he had a one up on him because he was older and knew how to be charming in front of Juvia. He was gonna wipe the smug smile off of the silver haired mages face.

"I have been with a few woman actually, " He slurred, Gray told a descriptive tale about a sexy fire mage he met when he was 16 at an inn he was staying at while working and told stories of other mage and non-mages he was involved in order.

Romeo was blushing hard "G-gray" he stuttered

Lyon shook his head while looking down at the ground.

Gray laughed and pointed at the silver haired mage while smiling smugly "Wheres that smug smile now?! Geezer!"

"I'm disappointed in you. I have accepted Juvias feelings for you but after you have shown your true colors..." said Lyon, "You should know that if you keep acting that way you will not deserve Juvias gaze! She shouldn't waste her time on someone like you."

"I calmed down a little before I was 17, a local girl I was seeing had a pregnancy scare ... she wasn't but after that I just decided that what I was doing wasn't leaving a good taste in my mouth... but yeah that's all since that... I calmed down before I even met her. "

"Still Gray lets forget about your personality as a whole, It is evident that Juvia loves you and I accept that but … You have no relationship experience, do you really think you can have someone like Juvia as your first girlfriend? You will probably end up messing it up knowing you. "

"I dont even want her" he sneered "Shes annoying, erratic and she is always giving me things I don't deserve."

Gray was tired of lying and putting up a front about Juvia really he enjoyed her company no matter how she acted, but what was cutting him was Lyon was right. Juvia was the type of girl that made him feel like he had to be sure he would messing nothing up with and he just didn't have the relationship experience to know how be with a real girlfriend, but at the same time he didn't want a girlfriend that wasn't her.

"You didnt act that way last week." Loke said as he sipped some tea. "Also note how he said 'giving me things I don't deserve' and not do not want."

"OOOOH SHIT" yelled Laxus.

"What does he mean by that?" Yelled Lyon.

"First of all stay out of my current business all of you. Lyon you just said that you accepted that juvia was into me"

"Yeah I accepted that when I thought you where not into her!" Shouted Lyon across the flames "or at least refusing to express it."

 **Juvias POV**

Juvia sat next to Wendy and Carla setting the wine bottle on Lucys coffee table.

"Juvia this is my favorite thank you." Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Oh the bottle is so pretty, Lucy may I please use it as a vase when you are done with it." Asked Wendy

"of course" Lucy beamed over her puzzle.

"This is lame!" Yelled Aquarius at Lucy pointed at the puzzle" What kind of woman just plays puzzles with little boys all night!"

"I am a girl!" yelled Levy.

"You could have fooled me with that flat chest of yours." the spirit slurred

" Now Aquarius you shouldn't be mean to people about features they can not control."scolded Juvia

Aquarius looked upset that Juvia had told her something, recently her and Aquarius had been spending a lot of private time together at the guild pool while Lucy was inside, maybe Juvia knowing what Aquarius was going through with Scorpio shouldn't have said anything but no matter what a person is going through its not okay to be cruel to others Juvia reasoned.

"Lucy I'm going back home, thank you everyone, bye" Aquarius said in a formal tone disappearing immediately.

"Wow that's not like her at all being nice like that" said Lucy.

 **Grays POV**

" SO Loke what brings you here tonight?" Asked Gray asked to see if he could change the subject matter.

"There is conflict in the spirit world and I just don't want to deal with it."

"What is the spirit world in trouble again, we literally just fixed it,the weather isn't acting up" Gray complained

"NO NO not like that its just Scorpio was with other spirits and Aquarius found out, Taurus wont leave Aries alone lately on top of that Pisces are arguing, and its always my job to be the mature one and deal with it but not tonight"

" You're a great man Loke!" Elfman shouted

The subject matter was changed but Lyon and Gajeel where still glaring at Gray across the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Juvias POV**

Juvia was hoping that the woman would all be gossiping like how she read in books, so that she can talk about her emergency with out messing with the flow. Everyone just chatted about jobs and how exhausted they where. The water mage had been making more of an effort to make friends and went out on jobs with a variety of people, even her and Natsu went out on a job alone for a day fighting a little fire monster. She loved fairy tail and all of her guild mates in different ways, even her love rivals she would get along with if they wheren't you know her rivals for her Gray-samas affections. Although she felt more relaxed aournd the girls who where raised in the guild such as Cana, Lisanna and Erza because he was sure that Gray just saw them as his siblings but for members like Lucy and even Kinana sometimes it made her un-easy. She was trying to get past that though and develop special bonds with all her Guild mates because she knew that not everyone was lucky enough to be in a guild like Fairy Tail.

"Everyone" Juvia shouted " Juvia is having a crisis can you all be kind and help Juvia, please."

"Is it your rent?" asked Lucy

"Did you run out of boos?" asked Cana

"Is there a strawberry famine? "Erza asked in a panicked tone

"NO no none of those things"Juvia smiled at her silly friends. "First Juvia just wants to say sorry to Lucy for being mean to you, Juvia knows its very likely that Lucy is not in love with Gray its just that Juvia feels she needs to have her guard up just in case something happens"

"Its okay Juvia" said an awkward Lucy who was surprised by Juvias honesty.

"So this about Gray ?" Erza realized Mira Flicking her in the ear for being so oblivious

Juvia started incoherently blubbering at the name of the raven haired ice mage

"Juvia please calm down so we can help you" Said Lisanna.

"Should the little one be in here?" Inquired Evergreen

Wendy blushed but you can tell she wanted to stay despite possible future embarrassment,

"Romeo is with the men so I should be able to handle this." Wendy said determinedly too stay with the older girls.

All the woman giggled at the look on little Wendys Face but it was true she had grown in the short time she had been in the guild, well really it was over 7 years but that didn't really count.

As Juvia calmed down she started from the beginning,

"It was a normal day at the guild Juvia was coming home from her job with Natsu-san and Gray- sama was relaxing at the bar with Panther Lily and Gageel-kun. Juvia walked over to sit down next to him and to chat and … once Juvia got to the table Gray-sama got up and walked over to the request board to check out jobs and missions when he accidentally bumped into Natsu-san and they commenced their normal squabbles-"

"Juvia what does this have to do with your issue?" asked Ever

"Shut up Ever" snapped Mira "Let her tell it her way."

Juvia nodded and continued with her account of events

"Natsu-san ended up knocking Gray-sama into the request board and Gray accidentally grabbed a request and after looking at it for a moment he called Juvia over to ask her how she felt about taking a week long job just the two of them. Juvia was so surprised Juvia just stuttered and agreed."

 **Gray POV**

Gray sighed "I am to hammered to be dealing with with shit" he muttered, then cleared his throat .

"Lyon I know that you worry about Juvia, although she is in good hands... MINE!" He cackled at the older ice mage. Seeing Lyons heart broken face softened him up and he remembered that Lyon was not just his rival but one of his oldest friends despite how they treated each other.

"It isnt like that … even though this is none of your god damn business, I will tell you because you deserve the truth, I wont tell you the details but whatever has happened between Juvia and I it is not like what we have been talking about tonight."

Lyon was felt a little better knowing that Gray had not gotten with his Juvia-chan but still it urked him Gray getting closer her while he felt like he was at a stand still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juvias POV**

"The job would only last about a week was actually a fun job to work at a beach party and to help keep the attendants cool and security, but it was all the way down south-east so right across the country but Gray told Juvia that apparently his parents had always wanted to go down there before … the tragedy. Juvia felt honored that Gray wanted to take her. We sent out a letter to tell them we where on our way and where off in the early morning. Spending the day with Gray for that whole day was fun! He actually seemed different and Juvia was so happy."

 **FLASHBACK**

The Sun was Barely rising over the mountains and the ocean air cold despite the fact it was late summer outside the entrance waited Gray Fullbuster as Juvia ran out of the ladies dorm to take of into the sunrise with her Gray. She had so much hopes for this week, but was trying to down play it to the best of her ability, realistically the water mage knew that he would not propose to her by Sunday but she couldn't help but picture it.

"You ready, Juvia?" Asked the ice mage

Mhm ... " yawned the bluenette

Gray grabbed her bags and put them in the storage cabinet while sat down. As the carriage went through the winding road they both looked outside the carriage windows.

What Juvia liked about Gray was that he could be quiet, Juvia herself could be talkative when she was exited or passionate but for the most part wasn't used to constantly talking and interacting with people. The two mages both went back to sleep being lolled by to sleep by the sound of the wind russling through the peaceful forrest.

When the sun was highest the carriage began to shake from the bumpy road and even Gray was beginning to get salamander like motion sickness. He considered icing over the road but the horses may not like had packed food and brought out some hearty sandwiches and nuts which surprisingly made him feel better which pleased the blunette to no end as she wiggled with happiness in her seat.

"Juvia."

"yes Gray-Sama?"

"How is fairy tail?"

" I know that its actually been over 7 years but for Juvia and a lot of us its only been a short time and I can honestly say that this has been the happiest Juvia has been in her whole life from fighting, playing with friends and living in Magnolia

. "

"I am glad you have found a place,Juvia... Why have you been working so much you even went out with slanty eyes?" The ice mage tried his best to sound nonchalant, he didn't want Juvia to think he cared.

"Went out?" Juvia asked innocently "Lke a date?" Hmmmmm if Gray thinks the Natsu-san is a love rival is this bad or can Juvia use this, she wondered.

"Oh no I wouldn't insult you by thinking you would like someone like the flame brain. I just meant that your going around and talking with people you wouldn't usually talk to and I was curious."

"Oh that's simple, Juvia wants to make bonds with all her guild mates"

Gray smiled big nodding his head in approval "I am glad you feel that way about our guild." phew, he thought, so shes not avoiding me.

"I am not sure if you and a lot of older members notice but for people like Lucy, Gageel and Juvia, . In phantom it was easier in that aspect."

"How so?"

"Juvia, was respected as an S class wizard in her old guild, so even though there where no special bonds in Phantom I did get some of the best treatment, Juvia knows the lack of respect is partly her fault because of how I act around you but people don't really see her as capable here. Except Gageel."

"I'm sorry I never saw it that way about the respect thing."

"Its not too bad its just how I feel sometimes but Juvia rather have love then power any day" she smiled

Gray blushed and didn't know how to respond."Well I just want you to know that everyone respects your power,Juvia."

"So how did you Join Phantom lord anyways?"

"Oh has Juvia never told you her story has she? It is kind of embarrassing but Juvia didn't know she had so much magic and Juvia made it rain everywhere and no one liked when they learned it was her fault it always rained around her, She had no friends as a child, things especially got bad after my mum and papa passed, then my uncle...so as time went on and loneliness grew it made Juvia sadder so it never stopped raining even Bora broke up with Juvia because he couldn't handle her rain and Juvia had no one accept master Jose and master Jose was the only who accepted an appreciated Juvias power."

Gray realized that this may be why the water mage was a little on the strange side, he had it hard but at least he had friends as a child.

"Why did this guy date you if he knew it rained everywhere though?" He asked getting upset that Juvia gave an ass like that the time of day or any man that was not him for that matter . He felt gross for seeing her that way, as someone whos feelings couldn't exist with out him, it was selfish and vain.

"He was mad at Juvia all the time for lots of reasons because of her power, Because he couldn't fix her and he blamed Juvia for it, he said it was because she wanted to make his life hard or because she didnt love him enough"

"Wait Bora as in the man who tried to abduct Lucy?! You where with an asshole like him?" Gray was surprised and disgusted not in Juvia but just he never saw her as having a boyfriend because she had been so into him since the beginning, it bothered him to know that another man let alone a scum bag had a relationship with her that not even he had, he wondered how far they had gone... why was he thinking this way.

Juvia blushed "Juvia had heard about it when you went to fight Nirvana. Juvia was over Bora but it hurt to know that he had strayed that far onto the wrong path and it made Juvia wonder how far had she would have gone if Phantom had not have disbanded. Juvia hopes that in this time that he has found the right path."

"So you don't think about him in That way anymore... do you." The ice mage asked as he looked out the window to hide his blushing using some magic to keep his face cool.

" Of course Not … I know you know how I feel, you still haven't been straight with me since the games … but its ….. You know how I feel, Gray that's all that matters." It got quiet.

"Juvia, I'm sorry" he sighed

"Don't be, Juvia just wants Gray to be true to Juvia as he is as himself.. And she knows that you are still mixed up."

That was one thing he liked about her, the bluenette was understanding but he knew that this arrangement they had was wrong.

"This is a very nice carriage, it was great of our employer to arrange it for us" Gray said over enthusiastically trying to change the subject.

The two arrived to the Southern beaches on Tuesday morning they arrived at Plage Beach . They went straight to meet their clients, the Goldsuns family, at their beach front home. When they walked out it felt a lot like a dessert with intense dry heat with sun beating down on every inch of exposed flesh but with a heavenly salty breeze. The mansion was huge about the size of Lucys fathers. Standing on the Porch was a Perfect family.

The father was tall, thick with deep Violet hair who exuded power, The wife even though in her 50s now was still as lovely as ever with long gray silver hair, in between them was a lovely curvy daughter with a cute round face, she was just about the friendliest looking girl Gray had ever seen, she wasn't beautiful in her mothers way but they way she smiled at the mages made them feel as though they had been long time friends. Holding her waist with one arm was a tell slender man with black hair, a defined jaw ,piecing green eyes and a clean cut suite that looked as crisp as ever despite the heat.

"Hello are you the mages who will be helping with climate control and security at my daughters wedding."

The two men guided the mages through the grounds, some of Grays tasks would leave him in charge of ice sculptures and drinks while Juvia was in charge of a little fountain, mist, temperature control. It was all pretty simple Gray had the easier job but Juvia would probably be working all day and night. The work was not hard but so easy it would be tedious.

The women invited the mages inside once the sun got higher and the air got humid . The mother asked them if them if they had appropriate attire, Gray wondered if he should mention his occasional stripping habit. He decided against it but dashed to the carriage to grab his and Juvias luggage and the two mages displayed their clothing.

"Sweet heart, This simply will not do, you will clash with the feelings of the party and stand out in all the photos." She playfully scolded Gray as she examined his black suite with a red shirt. "I will take you to the dressing room and find you something."

The wife had been a little too exited to take the ice mage to the upstairs to a dressing room and Gray knew Juvia had noticed when the hot water kettle started whistling.

"How old are you , sweet heart," She purred "What your name by the way?"The woman asked as she whisked him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gray Fullbuster" Gray gulped, the young man already knew his partner was seething and he really didn't know he to tell the women to older woman to back off without being unprofessional. "what is your name,m'am?"

"My name is Doe Goldsun" she giggled she looked at him with an expression in her eyes that he was not used to,he was used to Juvias love sick puppy eyes but this woman looked hungry like he was her prey, making him gulp again.

"Like the baby deer." That's a cute name he thought it didnt really fit the elegant woman.

Meanwhile down stairs...

Juvia and the Bride where talking about the wedding details, the foods, the music, the dress code after she looked through all of Juvias attire.

When The bride caught Juvia looking suspiciously upstairs she blushed, she knew how her mother was and she really hoped this wizard wasnt as week to her tricks as most of their help where.

"What's the matter ?" Asked Juvia

"The Ice Mage … He isn't your boyfriend or anything like that is he?" She stuttered as she realized the faint sound in the back round was the tea kettle whistling... that she had taken off the heat a few minutes remembered Juvia in the Grand Magic Games and although she was a silly girl it was not wise to cross her or the ice mage she had noticed while viewing.

"He's something.. It is very complicated." The blunette admitted embarrassed playing with the water in her tea cup

"oh sorry... about my mother."

"Its okay ,Juvia is a professional." Juvia responded with a tight smile and clenched teath

"No please don't call me , My friends call me Opal, So you Miss Juvia can call me Opal" the Woman smiled.

Juvia blushed "So how did you meet your Husband... Opal-san?"

"ummm… actually its kind of horrible" Opal blushed

Juvia Gasped "No Opal is sweet and kind Juvia sensed that since the moment you smiled at us and also you and your fiancé seem happy, now and onward is what matters most"

Opal smiled "You Fairy Tail wizards have your way with words, huh? I was nervous but exited when I learned Mages from Fairy Tail where coming here."

"You know fairy Tail?"

"One Wizard actually but it was over 10 years ago,13 years ago if I remember correctly... keep this a secret okay" she giggled

Opal who was now thirty told Juvia of her wild teen age years, well wild for her where she left her family and their money to find her own road to follow, when she was young she felt that her parents weren't good or the right people so she moved to central Fiore in a small village and used the little money she had to by a barn house and raise animals. She met a awkward yellow haired mage who was sleeping in the grass on her property and invited him to sleep in the barn, she made him leave because they where young and at the time she believed in meant to be. She had faith but 6 years ago she heard about the Tenrou island incident. Tears welled up in the womans eyes in remembrance of that pain. For a moment there was complete quiet.

"So that moment I realized I was a fool waiting for things to get sorted out on there own, After that I came back home and realized no matter what my families imperfections,they where still apart of me. I got to visiting with my childhood friend, Joseph, and we fell in love. It may have not been the love I expected as a girl but I don't think I was supposed to end up with that Fairy Boy, I think he came into my life to show me whats important.. That's one contradicting story, I am speaking of both destiny and seizing your own happiness as once" Opal giggled with a teary smile.

"That's a lovely story"Juvia whimpered with tears in her eyes, What the woman said about waiting got her thinking of Gray."Don't worry Juvia wont tell Laxus." she said as she squeezed Opals hand

THERE WAS A HUGE CRASHING SOUND UPSTAIRS

Opal rolled her eyes "I'm going upstairs." She said shrilly

"Should Juvi-"

"NO" she yelled nervously" I mean my mom probably just dropped some gahhagkag... " she mumbled as she ran up the stairs 'Hopefully the crash is a sign that he is fighting her back, for Juvias sake' Opal thought.

'Hmmm I wonder what that was all about', Juvia thought to herself .

Oh No what if They where trying on clothes and …

 _Juvia pictured Gray looking handsome in a suit modeling for_

"I have an idea of what would look perfect on you" she purred

"what, anything you like..Beautiful." He growled seductively.

The leaned real close to his to list ear "N-uuuthing" she purred licking his ear.

The kettle started fuming again and Juvia was incredibly distraught on the couch trying to convince herself that it was just her active imagination.

Doe Goldsun led Gray to a dressing room that was bigger then his swiftly found multiple silver and white toned suits with blue undershirts.

He tried on the combinations that she instructed him to.

"You having fun Gray?" She giggled

"In all honestly Madam Doe, it's a pain in the ass." Gray smirked as he walked into the little dressing room for his last outfit.

"Do you like what you see" she asked as he examined himself in the mirror

Gray smiled "Actually yes I D-DDO!" He yelped, because behind him in the mirror was a buck naked Doe Goldsun.

Gray was dumbfounded, shit what if Juvia heard him yell if she saw this …. shit she will have to be tranquilized … or get kicked out of the guild for killing a client . Then another thought popped into his mind, Shit the big ass husband!

"ummmm you are very ummmm MRS. Goldsun...ummm"Gray was sweating she looked great but he just wasn't interested how did he handle this professionally?

"I have one more idea on what would look perfect on you." She purred as she sashayed closer to him to close the space between them.

"ummmm I will go back to the dressing-"

"oh no you don't Fullbuster" she grabbed his collar " get naked too" she purred in his ear licking his earlobe.

"UHUGHJYOUJSEEIMSUHhauh" He stuttered incoherently as he felt goosebumps raise through his whole body he backed up and tripped on a cushion. As he fell down he tried to grab a suit for support but he ended up breaking the whole closet rod .

"hahah Gray you are funnier then I thought" the woman giggled as she climbed on top of him.

"uuuuggghhh no please Juvia will.."

"OH GOODNESS" someone said through clenched Teeth through the open door way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Its not what it looks like" Gray yelled

"Then why are you naked" asked Opal a little angry that the boy had the audasity to lie to her face like she was dumb.

"What!?When did I ?!" Gray was indeed stark naked "It's a stripping habit SHIT! Juvia is going to kill everyone if she gets wind of this!"

"No, no , I'm sorry ,I believe you,this isn't all your fault, my mother has at habit of taking advantage of weak young men, mother put on some clothes and go to your room before I tell your boyfriend."

Gray dashed to the dressing cube put on some boxers and tee shirt and jeans...

"I swear to god I didn't-" he muttered some more having a hard time getting over the shock of the whole situation.

"I know" Opal smiled "I know you love Juvia"

"Hey don't go making one wild accusation after another" He yelled embarrassed " So can I take the suits,I will bring them back... I want juvia to choose" he mumbled shyly "Oh course, By the Way we own the hotel down the beach you get to stay in the pent house for free with your cute water mage, until Sunday night ." She smiled slyly "Now get out of my house please,I have to scold my mother"

Gray arrived down the stairs with a pile of suits in his arms and a key hanging on a ribbon in his mouth.

Juvia got up to take some suits and the key when he reached to foot of the steps.

"No no its fine just carry the key" he told her

"where is Opal?"

"umm her mother felt ill and she is helping her get rested"

"awh Opal is soooo kind, Juvia cant wait for her wedding!" she exclaimed as they found their way out the door to see a new far more plush carriage waiting for them with their luggage already inside.

"YES! YES,she is! Wow look at this you would think we where the ones getting married" he grinned

"Is Gray-sama telling Juvia that he wants too?" She squealed

"No don't get ahead of yourself woman" he squawked

"Wait where are we going?"

"Shhh! it's a surprise from Opal and her family keep your eyes closed"

Juvia closed her eyes obediently, he wondered if he should tell her about what had done. 'Damn she was cute she looked so sweet just keeping her eyes closed.' he thought. 'Lets not ruin this yet, Maybe I should wait till bed'

'This hotel is huge I bet you could see Magnolia from up there'. Thought Gray. When they got to the front a bellhop was waiting for them and took their belongings straight to their room as he went to check in.

'Juvia still had her eyes closed in the carriage that silly girl.' he smirked 'Maybe I can indulge her be a little bit be affectionate and romantic,who am I kidding I want to indulge myself.'

The sun was setting maybe after he showed her the room they could go to the beach, this would be weird for Gray. When Gray learned that the reason Juvia was working so hard and spending so much time with other guild-mates enjoying herself it made him very proud of the person she was becoming he liked seeing her go off an have fun with everyone, well except Natsu, it wasn't that he thought Natsu was into her it was just it felt unsettling to know Juvia was alone with the flame brain. He was the type of person to act and not think through actions on a job and it scared him to think Juvia could get caught up in that. He was the reason that she had joined the guild and that made him feel as though he had unintentionally added some thing positive for his guild and her of course. Wow I am conceited he smirked to himself as he walked out the carriage to pick up Juvia. She was still sitting inside wiggling her hips excitedly with her eyes closed.

"YO, Juvia, Open your eyes." He said as icy as he could muster it was hard honestly with her looking so damn cute. Damn he wanted to be all sweet and shit right now, it was perfect but he knew she would take it way to fast.

"Want to go over the wedding plans in the café then go to our room?" he asked

"Gray-sama it is going to take longer then a few minutes or hours to plan our wedding, Juvia needs at least a few days"

Gray karate chopped her forehead lightly"No Opals and Josephs wedding"

"Juvia was joking.. Unless?" she nudged him in the ribs with a mischevious look plastered across her face.

Gray rolled his eys ,"No"

The air in the hotel was fresh, clean and cool, the atmosphere was Luxurious almost decadent but simple full of clean marble, black and white furniture with golden accents, and crystal chandeliers. There was a pathway marked that led to the entertainment area of the hotel that faced the ocean.

The hall way was dark with only being illuminated from the lights that displayed complex art pieces such as classic marble statues, paintings, photography, and fossils. They passed by a lounge, club room, dinner, fine restaurant, bar but at the end there was an indoor/ outdoor café was full of white marble with one wall being a huge window with a clear door so people can dine outdoors.

"where would you like to sit?" Gray asked rubbing the nape of his neck, something Juvia noticed he did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Outside Juvia wants to observe this ocean, she has never been to this coast before."

"Observe?" Gray gave her a quizzing look

"Juvia will explain when we are outside."

The two mages walked up to counter looking up at the menu, scanning the menu for something appetizing.

"What do you want, I will order for you go and find a table you like outside " Gray offered.

"I will have an iced vanilla bean drink with some macaroons" she said shyly the skipped off outside.

Gray arrived outside five minutes later with her vanilla bean drink in hand "The waitress will bring the rest."

Juvia took out two calendar journals from her purse one baby blue the other black along with a paper the Goldsuns had given them.

"Shall we begin?" Juvia asked Coyly as she handed Gray the little black calendar and a quill.

"Wednesday at 10 am is a brunch just for woman both our services are needed. Later on at 5 pm there is a rehearsal dinner with everyone both our services will be needed.

Thursday their will be a big family lunch at 12 am both our services are needed, Thursday night is the Bachelor party starting at 9 pm Only Mr. Gray Fullbusters services are needed. "Juvia stopped to squint at gray it was supposed to be a glare but he had seen a real glare from her and this was just for show, she continued reading

"Friday preparing for the wedding starts at 9am both our services are needed

Saturday well be the day the bride and groom head on their honeymoon we will be needed there around 8 am,until they depart and receive our pay... simple enough it seems."

"yeah " smiled gray "it's a nice change of pace from all the fighting it almost feels like we are normal, also we have our room till Sunday night so we dont have to leave till Monday morning."

"Yeah it is kind of nice to get away from the dive bar too and all the fighting, and yelling, Wow so we have a whole day to just to relax its like a vacation!" Juvia squealed excitedly

"We can not say that it is easy until we actually have a taste of the actual work for all we know they may have a crazy family" Gray laughed "Or they have mage fans in the family bugging us the whole time." he rolled his eyes

"Winning the games was really fun but its been hard, perverts keep on trying to make special requests for Juvia. " Juvia whined

"What are you serious, me too. I got a request asking for an icemsculpture of myself naked with a true to size penis!"

Juvia blushed and let giggled "That was me!" she squeeked

"What!" Grays eyes popping out of his head

"haha Juvia made a Joke! You should have seen your face Gray-sama! Juvia wishes she had that sculpted." Juvia chuckled making them laugh loudly

"So what did your pervert want?"

"He wanted to drink Juvias water body." She cried

"What that's gross! Where is he so we can teach him a lesson!" Punching his fists together.

"I-its Lyon."

Gray choked on his saliva "WWWHHHAT?"

"Hahaha it's a Joke silly Gray!" the bluenette threw her head back as she laughed freely.

"What!? Juvia, you are gonna kill me!"

What no that's not what Juvia wants." she cried

"N- no its an expression, you're actually pretty funny," He was honestly impressed her never really seen this silly side of Juvia he wondered if it was Fairy Tails influence or if shes just getting comfortable with him.

Gray felt like a Traitor she was so comfortable with him and he was keeping a dirty secret, granted he did nothing wrong but not saying what happened made it feel bad on his part, "So what is this about observation?"

"Oh well as you know Juvia is a water mage which makes her very sensitive towards it.I can sense its purity, smoothness and different places make water look ,feel, smell, sound and taste different. So Juvia likes to feel the different kinds of water, it is my simple pleasure"

"That's very interesting... Hey I gotta tell you something … it's a real pain in the ass but we are partners so I think you should know."

"Its not bad is it?" she asked with wide concerned eyes

"Kinda but not on my part, the mother , she tried taking advantage of me when I was trying suits on that's why I crashed in the closet because I tried escaping and also why I took the suits with me " The ice mages confessed rapidly hoping the faster he talked the fast she would get over the incident.

"I guess I cant blame Madam Goldsun, you rejected her so she's no longer a love rival, Juvia is a professional she will no sully the name of Fairy Tail with her Jealousy."

"So you admit your jealous?" Gray teased pulling a strand of her wavy hair across the table.

"I mean I can be but I get to share a room with you at the end of the day" she smirked

"Damn Juvia that was... bold.!" Gray tried to stop his imagination before it started but he was a little too late, 'Oh geez, this is going to be one long week' he thought.

The water mage smiled coyly with a knowing look in her eyes.

He got a sly look in his eye and leaned into the table to get closer to Juvia

"Soooo how about we-"

"Gray? Here's you food, call me if you need anything." The waitress was smiling but he could tell that she was uncomfortable from barging in on what looked like an intimate moment.

"oh uh thank you , we will, thank you" Gray replied

In front of them they had some macaroons, cucumber sandwiches with some cheese, a shrimp sandwich and fish and chips.

"I ordered extra," Gray informed her with a smug smile " You shouldn't have ordered so little we haven't eaten real food all day."


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia was waddling down the hallway as fast as she could muster ahead of Gray.

"Why are you in such a hurry I have the key" Jingling the keys at the stuffed blunette.

Juvia turned around with a red face with a frantic look in her eye.

Gray took a step back "what's going on?" Crap was their some sort of physic enemy in the hotel building?Was the wedding a rouse to bring them here? Kill them? Hold them for ransom?

She pouted and crossed her arms and groaned in pain "JUVIA HAS TO PEE!" she squealed like a bratty child, even going as far to stomp her foot.

"WoW... All that for?.. Never mind.. Lets hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juvia is so silly!

Please Leave a review and even give me tips on how to improve my writing, thank you everyone who reads this and has read this far!


	8. Chapter 8

Gray and Juvia woke up from their evening nap to see the sun was setting orange and purple under the mountain and the ocean looked like a dark blanket. Juvia was outside painting with her Lacrima Buds blaring in her ears. Gray had learned this was something she did a lot, she tried to be up for every sun up and down and have some quiet time.

Gray was drinking some beer while watching Lacrima Vision. Their was a young mages competition that he saw advertised in the lobby.

When the twelve though fourteen year olds tag team battle began he saw Romeo and Wendys determined faces on the wide screen Lacrima. Their opponents where a stocky boy and a tall lanky girl who looked very anxious.

"Yo Juvia! Get over here? Didja know bout this?"

Juvia shuffled in and smiled big when she saw the young Fairys on the huge Lacrima screen.

"So Romeo-kun convinced Wendy-san!" she clapped beaming at the screen.

"I didn't know fairy tail was competing in more competitions" he grumbled upset that he was unaware.

"oh Romeo was telling Juvia when we went out on a job, its only for kids because most kids can not compete in the Grand Magic Games. Romeo-kun wanted to impress some little fire mage" she giggled "Juvia felt that Romeo and Wendy would be a cute couple but when she thinks about it would be odd, since the time skip and all."

Gray nodded his head in agreement "The battles about to start shut up!" even though Juvia hadnt even started speaking agin.

The Lacrima vision blared : "We have a great match her today Wendy and Romeo From the Strongest Guild FAIRY TAIL Versus Puk and Leaki who hail from twilight ogre! Can Fairys Beat Ogres?!"

The ogre children looked far older then Wendy and Romeo they had seemed to already started the awkward beginning of their adolescent phase, the ogre boy was stocky, wearing a helmet and shedding his baby fat seeming to be shaking off his awkward stage while the girl was extremely lanky with limp long black hair seeming to have yet to grow into herself.

"You re Damned right we can."Growled Gray at the L.V.

Juvia smiled at the ice mage and scurried off to get her painting aisle and supplies.

"Yo, you even watching?" Gray asked irritably.

"Yes of course, Juvia is! She also just wants to site back here and paint at the same time" she huffed.

"mmmm.. suit yourself", 'dumb girl' he thought, 'you cant paint and pay attention at once' he shook his head and continued watching.

"SOOO what magic do we have here today?"

"FROM FAAAAIRY TAAAAAAIL Romeo Conbolt a Flame mage who wields purple flare and rainbow flames and the Skyyyyyy maaaaiden WENDY MAAAAARVELL who wields rare sky dragon slayer magic!

AND From Twilight Ogre Puk Marko who wields juggernaut magic and his partner Leaky Ubana who wields Fans magic she is the only holder magic user in her age group!

1

2

3

Begin!"

The Ogre children where quick to strike, Leaki began waving her fans furiously while Puk Ran back to gain momentum, Romeo and Wendy stood confidently and stared at there opponents waiting to test their power. The Juggernaut was running towards the Fairys and Leaki was waving her fans to push him harder towards Romeos path but Romeo dodged the attack with ease. The Juggernaut had to go back around to gain momentum again, he was slow, Romeo took advantage of his turn and thew a rainbow flame at Puks head but it seemed to have little affect, even though Puk lacked technique he could take a hit and would be hard to defeat, Wendy Casted her Arms and Armor spells on Romeo to increase his attack and defense, took a protective stance in front of Romeo, then casting a Wind Barrier in front of the boy.

Puk and Leaki continued to push Puk with her fans if he got through that barrier his speed and attack was be dangerously strong, Leaki and Puk both Pushed with all their strength. Wendy let out a little smirk and let go of the barrier, making Puk run forward with unbelievable speed and force towards Romeo but he was ready with his rainbow flame and attached while Puk Ran past him and kept throwing attacks until he knocked of the Juggernauts helmet. Puk could not stop with the force he had gathered and crashed into the wall knocking himself out.

When Leaki saw her partner hopless on the ground she let out a nervous gulp then began ferociously cutting the air not aiming at anything just throwing attacks. Wendy Trapped her in an air lock and Romeo Punched the ball of air sending the girl hurling towards the wall and getting knocked out!

"WOW THAT BATTLE WAS EXTREMELY ONE SIDED WAS IT BECAUSE THE OGRES ARE WEAK OR IT BECAUSE THE FAIRYS ARE THAT TALENTED. IT WAS VERY CLEVER OF LEAKI TO BOOST PUK WITH HER WIND BUT EVEN MORE CLEVER OF WENDY TO USE THAT AGAINST THEM, MAYBE ROMEO WOULD HAVE FAIRED DIFFERENT WITHOUT WENDYS BOOSTS, WHAT A LOVELY DESPLAY OF TEAM WORK!"

Gray cheering for his little brother and sister, jumping up and Down on the couch punching the air!

"Gotta get them a present when we get back home."he mumbled to himself.

Juvia had a big smile on her face, clapping while hopping on her tip toes.

'Damn that's cute.' gray thought, trying not to stare at the bouncing girl

"Gray-sama want to see my picture?"

"Damn Juvia let them have their moment before you steal the spot light." he teased as he jumped behind the couch to check out her work.

"wow where did you learn how to do this?"

He was looking at a really true to life water color painting of the room, it showed Wendy and Romeos determined faces on the LV and Gray on the couch with his fist in the air with a honey glow from the lamps and candles illuminating the room.

"From Reedus-san" Juvia smiled shyly "Do you like it?"

"You should asks for peoples permission before you paint them." He told her sternly and walked to the bathroom, "But its nice." he mumbled over his shoulder then closed the door.

His words sent Juvia spinning around the living room with hearts in her eyes and sighing dreamily on the couch, imagining their wedding, house and kids.

The two mages where still tired from the long carriage ride so decided to check in for the night early around ten pm. Gray was laying on a plush couch in the bed room while Juvia was in the big bed, smiling smugly herself because of her fun day with her Gray-sama .

Gray was staring at the ceiling thinking about the job and Juvia. She had been very well behaved, barely annoying and didn't freak out too bad about . Actually she handled it extremely well, like a normal person. Granted she did tend to calmer when it was just them though, He hated that he felt like he had to keep her at arms length because he was scared that they would both get carried away. In different ways that is, She would right away plan their wedding and life together, which felt very suffocating to Gray and Terrifying for a number of reasons, While he would probably mess things up by saying something stupid or insensitive and on top of that he would feel guilty that he would have to catch up to her affections. Did that girl even know all the pressure she put on him with her bold love declarations? He had to know that he truly loved her before even seriously considering making a move. He wasn't such a selfish ass hole that he would put himself over his guild mates heart.

This week would be a good start for them. Even on the Carriage ride he had learned more about her and her past then he learned in the past few months of knowing her. The thought of getting close enough to her to love her made his pulse quicken and he felt like someone had tied a knot in his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Gray could feel the morning sun slowly warming up his body as it beamed through the cracks in the curtains . He could hear the sound of the ocean crashing against cliffs and a woman singing soothingly, it reminded him of his mother, leaving him in a warm comfortable state unmoved and unbothered neither sleeping nor conscious . 'Where am I' he wondered, 'I have never felt so comfortable'. His thoughts drifted through the events of yesterday, the carriage ride, the mansion, the hotel, him and Juvia watching LV. All these memories slowly woke him up. The scent of bacon, butter and honey filled his nostrils making his stomach growl inciting him to move from the cloud he was resting on .

When Gray Opened his eyes he could see Juvias bed empty and got up to find her, he suspected that she was the one singing and cooking but the pent house was very big and he had not yet seen the kitchen so he would have to follow his nose.

'Damn that was just a couch',I am dreading going back to my hard ass bed' he thought as he stretched out his body and but on a robe.

Gray followed the smell to find a small elegant breakfast nook that was connected to a kitchen that contained a very busy Juvia.

Gray knocked on the wall to let his presence be known so she wouldnt get startled and break all of the dishes she was picking up to take to the buffet was wearing a frilly night Dress under White her plush she saw his face was she lay the dishes on the long table she blushed and tilted her head, "Good Morning, Gray-Sama."

"Yo" he greeted her raising his hand up and taking a seat at the table, " You need help there?"

"No, you will only get in Juvias way" she said sweetly, "Anyways Juvia did this for Gray-sama so just sit down, Juvia will hand you a plate when its time to serve yourself."

"Breakfast is ready, Gray-sama" she announced cheerfully handing him a huge plate.

Gray made his was to the Buffet table to find fluffy scrambled eggs, huge sausages, thick strips of bacon and ham, Pancakes and waffles stacked up ready for the taking and beautiful pitchers of orange juice, water, and tea. 'she remembered I hate milk?' he thought cheerfully.

"WoW Juvia this is nice! I was not aware you cook like this!"

"Just Breakfast actually, all other cooking forms seem to allude Juvia..." She confessed timidly

"Well you know what they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Gray proceeded to stuff his mouth with bacon and eggs.

"So What is it we doing today again?" He asked in-between mouth fulls.

"Well it is 8:00 Am and at 10:00 PM we are needed so we should probably leave at 9:30"

Gray through the girl a thumbs up

"Oh Gray-Sama we still have to pick your clothes! Juvia should get ready right after eating actually!" She scarfed down her small plate of egg whites and ran to the shower.

When Gray finished eating he looked in the mirror to see that he looked good enough, not as fresh as he should be but taking a shower would be a pain, he wet his face in the sink and combed his hands through his hair. Then walked to his room to organize his suits.

Gray laid down all the suits on the huge bed so the Juvia could have a good look and waited. When she came out of the bathroom her hair was completely dry.

"Why isnt your hair wet" he pointed out, he was kind of glad one time his team decided it would be fun to go to a fancy restaurant and they ended up arriving late and loosing their reservations because Lucy took to long to dry her hair and do her make up. Even though later happy asked her why she didn't just call Cancer which made the celestial spirit mage uncharacteristically quiet.

"Juvia is a water mage, silly Gray-sama, I just ask the water to leave and it does."

"Ask?" he said with a raised eyebrow, whenever he thought of asking when it came to magic Lucys disobedient spirits came to mind.

"Well do you not speak to your magic?" she asked him curiously

Gray thought about it for a moment "In a way I guess, I guess I always saw it as I command it or will it."

"Juvia supposes that we all have our own relationships with our magic." She smiled "Okay so lets see these suits ... oh Juvia will lay out her dresses! " she squealed excitedly.

Juvia Laid out 2 Dresses that she thought would be suitable for brunch next to grays 12 suits.

She stood back and visualized the suits on the ice mage, even though Juvia thought her Gray-sama would be handsome in a potato sack, she knew what she liked on her some day man.

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama should wear the sky blue suit with the peachy-pink tie and tan loafers for brunch, it fits well with the occasion and the color contrasts is nice also she feels it would blend well with her outfit."

Gray didn't care much for the tie but Juvia was a woman and he really did want to indulge her this week and this felt innocent enough to him.

"What are you wearing?" He asked

"Um this little dress white dress with a lace cover up and some little mint flats!"

"I dont know what that means... Just tell me when your ready." he grumbled and went to the smaller bathroom to change.

"Gray-sama when you walk into the room close your eyes because Juvia wants to do a grand reveal!" She called.

Gray did as he was told, Juvia was hiding in the wardrobe so he stood in the middle of room closing his eyes.

"KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED GRAY-SAMA" Juvia giggled

"This is dumb!" he scowled trying his best to suppress a grin, putting his hands on his eyes for good measure.

"You had your fun yesterday! Its Juvias turn." she whispered into his ear causing goosebumps to spread down his neck.

Gray could feel her small delicate hands wrap aound his shoulders from behind and pull his arms down.

"turn around." she breathed into his ear, he wondered if she knew she was being seductive.

Shit he felt like he was gonna explode he was scared to turn around he wasn't sure what he would do seeing her all cute and dolled up and not her usually prudish self.

Gray turned around to see a sexy yet failed attempt at being conservative, Yeah Juvia had the huge slit on her dress to show her Guild mark but for the most part she was very covered up which made it easier for Gray to reject her advances but he wasnt sure how he would fare in this get up of hers.

Her dress was short only reaching to the middleof her thighs but there where two slits that revealed the sides of her thighs and hiked up far up her thigh so that her guild mark could be on display, but to keep covered she had a long sheer lacey cover up that flowed all the way down to her ankles, with some little fresh blue flat shoes...

'Is she trying to me to lock her in our room all day' he thought gulping out loud trying to keep himself from sweating, 'I wouldnt put it past her.'

Juvia stared at him waiting for a reaction. 'He looks sick' she thought, "Is Juvia that discusting even after having such a light breakfast?" her thoughts began consuming her into a negative spiral when Gray interrupted her internal crisis.

" Its looks nice on you... the hair is pretty."

'Yeah that's right stay away from complimenting the adorable yet sexy face or the way that dress shows off her huge boobs and those sexy legs of hers... hair is safe,' he reassured himself.

Despite him trying to give the least suggestive compliments Juvia still happily spun around the room with hearts in her eyes as she collected the last of their items in her big tote bag. Even spinning all the way down to lobby of the hotel, until Gray calmly reminded her to act her age, when he saw some old pervy business men eyeing the the goof ball that was Juvia lustfully as she bounced and giggled around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTES

Gray was getting kind of possessive there, wait till Bora Comes along later on in their day.

Please Leave a review to tell me how I can improve my writing! And even what you would like to see in the story, I am new to the cite and im not really sure how other people leave notes yet!

Also Holiday is the first installment of a series and i think its gonna cover about 10 years of Juvia and Grays romance i may even do a one shot of Laxus and Opal if anyone wants that along with other one shots of other characters, friendships and relationships, I am planning on every story i write to be apart of the same universe.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was fun!" Beamed Juvia, as the two mages walked off to a fish shack on a near by beach that one of the clients family members had suggested.

"It was okay, you where no t the one being sexually harassed " Gray snapped "I need to make a mages labor union or something for protection."

Juvia rolled her eyes "Oh yes Gray-sama those old ladies where very threatening."

The brunch was full women, old and young, big and small. It had been set in a "small" breakfast nook that was the size of Grays apartment (which was decently sized). All the women sat on the table while they where served by waiters along with Gray and Juvia who also kept the food fruit fresh while also working as security, which Gray didnt see the point of a lot of the guests where very rich and important and had body guards of there own but Doe Goldsun had insisted that they stay outside or at the perimeter because they had Juvia and Gray. Gray suspected that she just wanted to show off that she could afford to hire Fairy Tail mages compared to her friends who had either non-mage men or lesser mages as full time body guards.

Apparently most of the guests lived or had vacation homes in Crocus and had watched the games in person and they where very curious about what it was like behind the scenes asking many invasive questions their relationship, about guild relationships, the 7 year gap, and well nothing was off limits these woman especially the older ones, one extremely old lady who looked even older then the master even commenting on how well his pants complimented his assets which made Gray blush and all the women including Juvia giggled at his facial expression.

Gray smiled at the thought memory he was really happy with this Job so far he hadnt had such easy going work in a long time.

"Are you having fun here Gray-sama?"

"Its okay" he shrugged looking off into the Ocean

"GRRRRAY-SAAMA IS SOOO COOL!" Juvia squealed hugging his side!

"I DID nothing! Unhand me woman this is embarrassing!" He yelled he could feel her breasts against his side and It was flustering the crap out of him.

"Sorry Gray-Sama"Juvia pouted

"Don't get all sad like that." He scolded with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead "I am not mad just don't randomly jump me like that."'

Juvia continued to pout

"Come on Juvia, I always discourage you? How is this different?"

"Their where girls over there watching us and they laughed when Juvia was rejected." she said irritably

Gray turned around and saw a clique of pretty girls around their age, 'she doesnt want to loose face.' he realized he understood the feeling.

"This is just a favor okay?" he whispered into Juvias ear, then he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him so that they touched while they walked. "Sorry... Its just hot out here, now lets go and order … JUJU my love"

"Stop that." snapped Gray

"Stop what?!"Juvia huffed

"You're just staring at me while your eating your fish and chips, it bothers me" he retorted "Talk about something at least."

"about what?" She asked sharply

"Why don't we start with why you're still mad."

"Gray-sama should know."

"Well I don't, so I guess you will just stay mad all week if you keep this up." he told her.

"Juvia does not want to mad or upset any more." she pouted while she fiddled with her hair.

Gray was leering across the table at her letting his temper get the best of him.

"Its just the way Gray-sama was treating Juvia in front of those girls." she said facing the ground.

'wow shes crazy' Gray thought and rolled his eyes, "Isnt that how you want me to treat you, dummy?!" he shouted he was feeling exasperated.

"Not like that... at first Juvia felt happy but then she remembered it wasnt," her voice broke as she held back tears " real, it was insincere and that was worse then those girls seeing Juvia get rejected, she does not want Gray-samas affections for show she wants them for real." her voice merely a squeak by the time she was done talking.

'Damn I thought I was being nice but I can see her point. Juvia takes matters of the heart very seriously.' His features softened and he wanted to reach over and give her a hug and play with her hair out her face and give her is authentic affections.

Gray reached across the table and held her two hands into his own. "Juvia I am sorry, I know im a moron sometimes, I thought I was helping, I thought I was being a friend but a good friend would have asked you permission first."

"Juvia forgives Gray-sama, she feels kind of dumb now, you indulged Juvia the smallest and she acts this way."

 _You where not trying to be indulge her, you where indulging yourself._ A small voice told him and he knew that that had been a part of it he allowed himself to be selfish in her name and look what happened that why he had to be careful with Juvias heart.

"Lets just forget this, maybe we can go to the lounge after the dinner , there is going to be a singer there we will see if she measures up to you?"

"Huh? Measure.. You heard Juvia sing!" the blunette blushed crimson, "Juvia thought Gray-sama was sleeping."

Gray snickered at her mortified face, " Lets get going to our room already." he said motioning his hands for Juvia to follow him and she did.

The Rehearsal dinner was coming to a close everyone had finished eating but they where busy socializing around the grant dining hall in which it was being held, Men where singing, woman where dancing, children where whining to their parents wanting to go home so they could sleep and some young teenagers sneaking drinks in the corner. Doe Goldsun had allowed the two mages on the upper level of the building where it was more quiet because the male guests had insisted on having their body guards inside so they where not really needed for security reasons Juvia mainly controlled the humidity while Gray cooled down the air when he felt it getting uncomfortable, also the top balcony was a perfect place to display the two of them.

Gray had noticed that Juvia was being very quiet even for herself, also she seemed very alert and tense since the guests had arrived into the venue.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes."

"So other then working and painting what have you been up too?

"Well Juvia is kind of embarrassed about the games so she is training for next year."

" Thats cool I am as well, you can become S-Class in no time if you continue to increase your power."

"Juvia does not care about power she just wants to protect those she holds dearly"

" I want both" Gray chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Juvia gave him a tiny smile then continued to look over all the party guests with a weary look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So things are about to get a get interesting later tonight!

I Really hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and wants to read more!

Please leave a review and tell me how i can improve in my writing or how you feel about the piece.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so the Drama is coming to you seen pals, i swear i just wanted to give the two a sweet moment before the rest of this night gets a little out of control i was hoping to write more this weekend but I have had a sureal few days! I went on a surprise vacation to the woods for the day which is inspiring me for a future short Gruvia story and then the next day i went to see Bernie Sanders in person at a rally and i spent alot of today just laying in bed and having writers block. Well Please enjoy! and dont be afraid to leave a review and tell me how to improve and what you would like to see.**

Gray was holding Juvias arm as they walked back to their hotel from the mansion after dropping off the Goldsun family safely.

They took the Forrest path back to the hotel where they wouldn't have to deal with vehicles and other people. Gray was worried that Juvia had been over stimulated with all the people at the dinner and decided to take the longer path so she can regain energy.

The path was long and dark, the forests in south-east Fiore where not like Magnolias but more lush with bright flowers and plants with huge leaves, around the path huge glowing magic mushrooms spread through out the ground and really helped with illuminate the whole ground in general giving it a strange glow as though there was a cold toned light source hiding under the soil.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is happy being together with you." Said Juvia wrapping her arms around his bicep

"We are hardly together." His body stiff not really sure how to handle the random affection as usual, but this was different from Juvias usual fan girling this was soft and intimate.

"Juvia knows, she is just happy that you wanted to go on such a committed job with her and in the end even if Juvia does not get Gray-sama she is just glad she gets to know him."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well you seemed to fit well for the job, that is really mature of you... I am glad you feel that way."

"Do not be mistaken, Juvia is not giving up, she is still working hard." she poked his ribs playfully.

"Stop!" Gray said seriously trying to hide a smile, he was ticklish and if Natsu found out it would be the end of him, it was one of his deepest secrets.

Juvia just giggled and held on to his arm while they walked quietly down the path, their figures lightly illuminated by the glow of the full moon and the magic mushrooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Juvia and Gray had just arrived in the lounge ten past 10 pm.

" wow the bar is pretty full" Juvia observed out loud.

"Maybe we could have our drinks by now if you didn't insist on changing."

"Those clothes don't fit this atmosphere."

"I suppose your right there." he admitted as he looked around he would look silly in the dark lounge wearing the white and silver suit he was wearing at the rehearsal dinner.

Juvia had dressed him in a simple white shirt, black vest and pants with a blue tie. 'Maybe letting her dress me was a mistake, I think the power is getting to her head' he thought.

Juvia had also dressed into a deep navy blue long sleeved dress that covered her up to her neck to ankles the only skin show was the slit that displayed her guild mark.

"Go and find a seat I will order our drinks" he told her motioning her twards the private tables.

Juvia sat at a table near a big window that had a clear view of the stage to watch the performers. On stage was a beautiful bald headed woman with deep black skin with a smooth sultry voice that sang a song about lost love and about how maybe if they had been older or their circumstances had been different things may have worked out between them but in the end what happens happens and she believes its for the best.

Juvia lightly swayed her body to the womans voice and thought about everything she had to go through to get to this place after her uncle she never thought she would feel so at peace again. 'With Fairy Tail and Gray-Sama Juvia will always try her best to hold on to the happy stuff no matter how scared she may be for it to be taken away.' she continued to sway to the voice when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder.

"Hey there." a deep voice breathed into her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Goose bumps went down Juvias neck and arms despite her covered body.

"B-Bora-Kun?" she stuttered turning around to so him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"oh Juvi, I didn't mean to scare you so bad." he cringed stepping backwards waved his arms nervously to show he meant no harm.

"It is okay, Bora-Kun, Juvia just wasn't expecting …."

"Me to have the balls to approach you, don't think I didn't notice you ignoring me at the dinner party"he smirked raising a eye brow at her.

"hehe... that's one way of putting it." Juvia felt flustered not knowing how to respond to his second statement . 'How could Juvia get out of this interaction without being rude?' she wondered.

The two Blunettes stared awkwardly at one another in silence for a few seconds when Bora decided to break it.

" uh-uh... shit I have a lot to say.. where do I start." Bora muttered while the two mages stared at each other awkwardly

"Just say what you have to say Bora-Kun." said the agitated water mage giving him a forced tight lipped smile

Bora cleared his throat, "I was really sad, devastated in fact when I heard you died I heard you had really grown in your new guild ...but even though I couldn't take away your rain, I was happy you died at your best... well I wasn't happy you died... I think you know what I mean, but then I heard you where alive and I saw you at the games, I was actually in Crocus watching I even helped fight the Dragons, I never got a chance to get close to you though. But once I learned you where out there in the world I really wanted to talk to you... and say this... I am sorry for hurting you ." he bowed down to Juvia and grabbed her slender pale hand to kiss it and backed away backwards consequently bumping into Gray holding a two huge red wine glasses.

Gray was had finally gotten the to the front of the Bar and ordered his and Juvias drinks, when he turned around and scanned the huge lounge for Juvias and their table he spotted her sitting down smiling at some shady looking guy, no more like a man around Lyons age, with Blue hair and a forehead tattoo . Gray felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach it wasn't the way he felt when he saw her with Lyon but it was related, he couldn't really point this out he just knew he didn't like it and wanted to extinguish it as soon as possible.

Gray made his way roughly through the crowd of people to the table and the closer he got the more familiar the man looked to him. As he got closer he saw the man take Juvias hand and press his lips against it but what really irked him was the small sweet smile on the water mages face.

Did she like this man? Was he charming her right under his nose. The ice mage was tempted to just clock him in the head with an ice hammer but it was Juvia and if she saw that she would probably take it as a marriage proposal or something insane like that.

He was inches away from the man when he saw the man walking backwards so he wouldn't have to stop looking a Juvia. Gray decided to take his chance and land a cheap shot bumping into his side and made it look like a common accident. The Tall blunette shot Gray an agitated Glare and Gray just simply smirked this man who was not on his level and shifted his gaze to Juvia who was looking out the window.

'Is she avoiding my gaze? Is it because she feels guilty for being caught?' he wondered trying to cast out those feelings and focus on showing the companion a good time.

He took a seat across from her and gave the blunette a big Grin and raised the huge wine glasses at her. She returned his smile and took the huge glass in her dainty hand.

Juvia gulped 'Is this real?' she wondered, Gray Fullbuster holding wine glass with his eyes and features clouded with Lust sat before her and she didn't know how to handle the situation now that it was real.

"Juvia … are you day dreaming again." the ice mage laughed at her far away expression.

"Its rude to interrupt Juvias inner monologue." she huffed.

"Tell me." he said with a smirk on his face making Juvia flustered.

" Just thinking about how Gray-Sama seems …. different" she said shyly

"I suppose its the atmosphere." he said simply as he finished his big wine glass. "Yo, Ju do you want me to just buy a whole bottle."

"hmmm... sure." Juvia was not too worried about the morning after but binge drinking was a common sport amongst Fairy Tails male members …. and Cana.

Gray returned with a huge red wine bottle slamming it on their table and eagerly pouring more of its contents into his glass.

"Gra-sama it is already 11 pm" Guvia half scolded half laughed.

"Great, That gives us plenty off time to tare this up." He exclaimed

"Us?" Juvia asked a little taken aback, she was not much of a drinker she could only vaguely recall the incident when they went "training" for the Grand Magic Games a few months ago.

"mmhmm." Gray nodded as he took a gulp straight out the bottle.

"Pour it up for Juvia please." Juvia said hesitantly, Gray poured her Glass almost to the brim and held his up towards Juvia for a toast holding her in a deep seductive gaze. Nothing existed the singers soft voice, the sound of dancing feet on the marble floors, the men at the bar ordering, conversating and couples on their dates where all filtered out. The only existent sound for the two Fairy Tail mages was the sound of their wine glasses clinging.

 **AWH GRAY IS SO CUTE WHEN HE IS ACTUALLY TRYING !**


	14. Chapter 14

It was one in the morning and since it was the middle of the week most of the hotels guests had gone to stumble back to their rooms so that they can actually be productive the next day but not the two Fairy Tail Mages at the table near the window who where dangerously close to finishing a gigantic wine bottle meant for a party of eight people.

Gray and Juvia jumped from topic to topic such as the fact that Gray had gone the past few days without a stripping indecent on the job to what they should buy for Romeo and Wendy for their big victory.

Juvia began to hum along with the tune seeming to know it very well.

"You know this song?" he asked.

"ummm yes Juvia knows it very well." she smiled fondly her eyes far away remembering something.

She sang along and Gray listened as when it made it towards the middle Juvia was singing quite loud. The singer on stage heard her and gave the band a hand gesture making the song come to an abrupt stop. "Excuse me." she purred into the microphone staring at Juvia.

"Oh sorry was Juvia too loud." she gasped covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"NO NO honey your voice is lovely! Are you Juvia Lockser from the Grand Magic Games?" even when she was not singing her voice was smooth.

"Yes Juvia is." she said shyly sinking deep in her chair.

"well hello there Juvia, I am Maria Crown" she smiled wide showing beautiful straight white teeth that contrasted strikingly with her glowing black skin. "Do you know this song? I would be honored to share the stage with you if you would agree?"

"uh uh... Yes, Juvia knows it very well! She will also be honored!" She blurted out stumbling out of her chair in excitement.

Gray sitting back and smiling really wide watched as the shy water mage tried her best to appear sober as she walked up onto the stage. Maria Crown hugged her and whispered in her ear and then the two took a step closer to the magic microphone.

"Maria Crown and Juvia Lockser 1,2,3..." the songstress purred and the band began to play from the beginning, Maria began the song with her serene alto then Juvia joined her in the chorus with her tender soprano.

 _I've been roaming around_ _  
_ _Always looking down at all I see_ _  
_ _Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_ __

 _You know that I could use somebody_ _  
_ _You know that I could use somebody_ __

 _Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_ _  
_ _Countless lovers under cover of the street_ __

 _You know that I could use somebody_ _  
_ _You know that I could use somebody_ _  
_ _Someone like you_ __

 _Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_ _  
_ _Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_ _  
_ _I hope it's gonna make you notice_ _  
_ _I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
 _  
_ _Someone like me_ _  
_ _Someone like me_ _  
_ _Someone like me, somebody_

Gray sat in aw as he watched to blunette sing with her arm loosely around the womans hips as if they had been long time friends. When the song finished Juvia gave a bow to the crowd,band and Maria. She accepted a kiss on the cheek from the singer and rushed back to her table so that no one would see her bright flushed cheeks.

"Good Job, Juvia!" Gray was still clapping his hands without noticing. " You should sing in the guild sometime."

"Juvia thinks that bottle has gotten to Gray-samas ears." she giggled.

Gray shook his head and looked very serious. "Gray-sama- I mean I feel that the guild would love to hear your talent."

"I suppose but Juvia is shy."

The lights dimmed in the whole room more so then usual and the dance floor had a huge spot light on it and the band began to play faster pace jazzy music.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen" cooed the songstress. " How about we speed things up a little." she threw a wink at the huge crowd of men.

Their was actually very few women left in the lounge compared to men, many of the men where body guards for the attendants of the wedding who where relieved of duties, most of them where mages but few where just very strong non-magic users.

Gray nodded his head enthusiastically with not a care in the world finishing off the bottle. Juvia was worried Juvia had 3 glasses which was a lot for her but Gray he did drink a lot never really drank this much and not so soon before a job. She really hoped he knew what he was doing.

"YO JU, wanna show these suckers how it is done?" he asked

The water mage just giggled and extended her hand as the raven haired young man bowed before her and dragged her on to the dance floor. The music called for quick foot movements and a lot of free style moves with ones arms unlike the music from the at the kings castle in Crocus. Gray had his eyes closed and swayed his body to the music and to Juvias surprise he was a very good dancer. She wondered if he practiced in the mirror at home or this was just a special talent. Juvia also closed her eyes, moving her feet quickly back and forth, swaying her hips and swinging her arms around as she snapped her fingers to the beat.

She could feel Gray touching her hips and pulling her body close to his he grabbed onto her arms moving them with his as they snapped their fingers to the music in unison. She could feel his chin grazing her eye and she opened her eyes half hooded looking twards the ground. She was glad the lights where dim because she she could feel a deep blush on her cheeks. Gray then licked her earlobe and nipped a little at the end as he pulled away.

"Oh Gray-sama how did you know?" she let out a little moan that she knew only he would hear.

"Gray-sama?" said a confused voice.

'Oh NO!' she internally shrieked 'I know this voice! This is not Gray-sama!" Her eyes opened real wide and looked up to see a very drunk Bora.

"YO who do you think you are touching women you dont know!" Yelled the pissed off ice mage who who had been searching through the crowd to find his lost dance partner to discover a very drunk Juvia looking very confused in the arms of the older man from earlier from earlier. He cold swear he knew that face he just could not put his finger on it at the moment in his drunken state. "I swear horn dogs like you make me sick!"

"But I do know her."the tall man gave him a knowing smile that really pissed off the ice mage.

"Hey if you guys are gonna argue get off the dance floor!" Yelled a woman

"Yeah don't start a brawl in the middle of the fun!" her dance partner chimed

Gray ignored them and continued on with his confrontation "So how do you know my guild mate?!"

"We used to date a long time ago." man slurred

"That still doesn't give you the right to just start handling Juvia like you did." Gray said irritably.

"I suppose your right their, But no harm in just trying to lucky again, right?" he shrugged

Juvia Gasp angrily "BORA-KUN!"

Making Grays eyes light up with fiery. He did not want to think about Juvia that way with another man... let alone with Bora and her adding the -kun to the end of his name did not help much with his pride either.

"So you just happened to be in this lounge in the same city, same hotel as your ex girlfriend? You stalking her or something huh?" Gray sneered.

Juvia just stood there feeling very confused and upset about how quickly things had progressed.

"Well I knew she was in town when we saw each other at dinner tonight and I had a hunch to come over to the lounge because Juvia used to sing this type of music with her band back in the day"

'Juvia was in a band? Since when? With who?' it really urked Gray for this guy to know these little intimate details about her that he did not know.

"She didn't tell you any of that though? Do you even know her that well?" he laughed. He was kind of enjoying wiping the cocky smirk off of the boys face.

" I guess not." Gray sighed with a somber tone to his voice. "Juvia lets get back to OUR room." then grabbed Juvia by the shoulder dragging her along with him up to the elevator.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" she gasped but he didnt give the usual surprised embarrassed look he just looked blankly at her then continued staring at the elevator wall. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When they got to the room Gray slammed the door shut and ripped off all his clothes down to his boxers and stormed off to the bathroom.

Juvia just stood there in the door way she didn't know what happened it was 3 a.m. And she knew she needed to sleep but she felt like she did not need anything other then for her Gray-sama to speak to her. No water, No food, No sleep, No air ... she just needed Gray to calm down and be himself again.

The shower stopped running and she could here Gray stepping out and she perked up ready to clear the air with him.

"Gray-sama." She said breathlessly

"Please just go to bed."Said Gray irritably

"No Juvia cant until she clears up the air."

"NO, I just want to sleep I'm hammered and tired." the raven haired boy protested.

"Juvia wants to know why Gray-sama is upset."

"I am upset because you have known your ex boyfriend was in town since what like 5 in the evening, and you couldn't tell me why you where acting weird and I was worried you where sick or something and then you even spoke to him and did not even see it fit to tell me that he was in the room with us." Gray roared.

"He means nothing to Juvia." She assured trying to keep calm for the both of them.

"If he meant nothing then why did you feel the need to hide him from me? " Gray spat, then muttered a little more quietly, "Why do you call him -kun when I am just -sama?"

"Gray-sama there is no need to be Jealous." she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and burred her face in his chest to comfort him.

"You think that is why I am pissed?! I guess you don't even know me either." he scoffed, "Are you that fucking delusional to think this is just some type of love rivalry, your probably cooked that up in your head, Probably got off of seeing me look like a fool because for you." He ripped her arms away from her body leaving Juvia in shock.

Juvia swallowed her tears and tried again "Then what is it about then?"

"It is just you around stalking,chasing away girls, fan girling, chasing me and making me all these freaking gifts and treats because you believe you love me. But you don't do the one thing that people who care about each other are supposed to do and that is be honest. Fuck You Juvia get back to me when you learn to grow the fuck up . I'm out do not follow me. I will see you at work." He spat coldly as her he trudged back out the room with nothing but a pair of pants.

 **BTW the lounge singer is inspired after Lupita Nyong'o and the song Maria and Juvia sang was USE Sombody by Kings of Leon**

 **Also This is a first installment of a series and I am very unsure of what to name it. So if y'all got ideas just hmu in the review section.**

 **I really Am unsure on where to go from here on out! They will make up though rest assured.**

 **BTW GRAY WAS TOTALLY JEALOUS**


	15. Chapter 15

Juvia woke up late the next morning at 8:30 AM with a throbbing head ache but besides the feeling in her head she felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach and she wished she was drunk enough last night to forget what had happened or at least make the memory feel as though it was a bad dream but the whole altercation was vivid in her minds eye. She wanted to cry but she had to get ready for work and she decided she had to bring out her emotionless mask of a face from her Phantom days, she would figure out how to handle these feelings in a mature fashion later.

She took a shower, braided her hair and put on a simple white baby doll dress with a navy blue blazer with a gold fairy tail badge in the front and some nude flats thoughtlessly and rushed out of the pent house although it was only 10 AM. She could feel the ghost of last night in there, she could not longer bare the feelings bubbling underneath her skin and filling her heart.

She decided to have breakfast with at one of the restaurants down stairs to waste time. 'Being around people will be good because then Juvia can't get to sad and cry in public.' she reasoned.

Juvia found herself in the Pomme De Terre breakfast cafe. She had read the reviews and it was well known for having the best breakfast and a cute atmosphere with all white rustic furniture, lovely vintage cutlery and spectacular food presentation.

She took a table near the window over looking the ocean thinking about how after work she can ask Gray if he wanted to go for a swim and play. 'Gray doesn't want to 'play' with Juvia he thinks she is an immature stupid little girl who knows nothing of the world' Juvia thought her face filled with emotion once again as tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes she could see some storm clouds forming over the ocean.

She tried to expel his harsh words from her mind and think about some good parts of the night like when they talked so easily or when she sang with Maria Crown he had looked at her with such wide admiring eyes maybe it was it just as friends or maybe it was just simply a figment of her imagination making her her see what she wanted to see. She wanted to believe that the things he had said happened due to all the alcohol but she also felt that her hopes where warping her reality perception too often for her reasoning to be trusted.

"Excuse me? Miss Juvia Lockser?" asked a trembling voice that snapped Juvia away from her negative thoughts and making the clouds disappear.

"I will have two poached eggs and Avocado Toast please." Juvia blurted out almost falling back into her chair.

"Um I am not a waitress I-I am would like to talk to you." stuttered a young girl around Wendys age with deep green afro and deep olive toned skin that looked striking against her long white dress.

"Oh did you loose your mama and papa?" she asked concerned.

" No even if I did I am eleven years old I could find them on my own." she huffed, " I want to know how to become like you... I want to be strong"

Juvia stared at the girl blankly she could not imagine anyone wanting to be anything like her especially how she was put a hand on the girls shoulder. " Sit please, I will order you breakfast we can talk while we are eating, what is your name?"

" My name is -"

"YOLANDA!", a womens voice yelled from the kitchen.

The little girls golden brown eyes widened and she sunk into her chair when waitress with dark green buzzcut and buttery dark terracotta skin rushed out of the kitchen and to their table.

"Miss Lockser I am terribly sorry, this little brat is my sister, Please do not complain to the hotel, our whole family are fans of your magic, I really need this job, I happened to mention you where at the hotel at home and I guess she followed me to work today from the village... I will get her out your hai-" Juvia interrupted the nervous young woman.

"It is okay Juvia would love to speak with an aspiring young mage, she used to have a mentor when she was your sisters age, she would love to talk with her. It is nice to meat you " she looked at the young womans name tag, " Reana Barbos. I am Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail." Juvia gave her a small polite smile.

Reana laughed "We already know who you are Miss Lockser."

Yolanda made a fake coughing sound "We will like our order taken now Miss Barbos." she announced making Juvia giggle and her sister roll her eyes. She put on her waitress smile and looked attentively at Juvia and her sister .

"I would like two poached eggs with avocado toast please."

"I will have a cinnamon roll with chocolate milk." announced Yolanda.

"Yoli do you remember what dad said about eat-"

"It is okay miss Reana-san!",Juvia told her, "Yoli-chan, the first step to being the best mage you can be is to have a well rounded nutritious breakfast to fuel your magic."

" I will have an egg omelet with everything but onion and a water please." Yolanda corrected her order quickly to please Juvia.

Reana smiled at Juvia as a thank you and walked off to the kitchen.

"How far are you in your training ?" the bluenette asked her companion.

"Not very far I have had magic for about three years now but I can just make splashes, throw a little bit of water and make water boil when I am upset." The little girl informed Juvia feeling embarrassed by her lame magical abilities.

"That is a great start! Have you read any books or scrolls on your magic?" She said asked enthusiastically.

"No, we don't have many books in the village down the beach ... they are mainly about fish and plants."

"Oh I see then I assume that you do not really know the basis of your magic am I correct?"

"I know the basis I am a water mage.", Yolanda said defensively not wanting to look stupid in front of her hero.

"There is more to magic then just what it does but what it can do and what you can do with it, all magic comes from one magic but you see magic slowly branched off to create many magics and different magic categories some magics are closely related like wind and air magic but even though they are similar they have some differences in nature and practice with different advantages and disadvantages."

The young girl nodded her head digesting the food for thought that Juvia just gave to her.

"Before one can wield magic to the best of there abilities they must understand the uniqueness of their magic and its likeness to other magics so that they can test and understand their limits." She continued, "for example the dragon slayers, they all wield a magic that was developed to slay dragons but Rogue Cheney and Wendy Marvel are incredibly different with their power and abilities wouldn't you say?"

The girl nodded her head some more encouraging Juvia, she felt strange lecturing someone on magic when she was hardly a master herself she was powerful but she was not as skilled as she would like to be, but it would not hurt to tell the girl what she knew."

"Water element magic branches out and it has three main forms, Steam, Water and Ice each of these magics have different levels Steam mages can control water but can never produce ice, Ice mages due to the frigidness of their magic can never control steam or liquid water but can freeze steam and water, but water mages with enough practice can master all forms of water, which in all honesty Juvia still can not make ice due to the extreme concentration it takes to keep the water so compact together but that is the versatility of being a water mage." Juvia explained to the best of her ability.

Reana came with the two girls food braking the conversation flow and making Juvia realize that the few people in the restaurant where looking and listening intently to her talk with the young girl making Juvia self conscious she was not used to people just listening to what she had to say especially with intellectual topics, Lucy and Levy where known as the smart ones in Fairy Tail and although Juvia was clever but there was usually no need for her to display it.

The two girls continued to eat their food peacefully.

"Miss Juvia why do you and I have magic but others don't?", Yolanda asked sheepishly.

"Does your sister have a special talent?" Juvia asked

"Yeah, she can cook, she is strong and she always puts people at ease."

"well magic is yours Yoli-chan." she leaned over and wiped egg off the young girls chin with a smile.

"What does it take to be a fairy tail wizard?"

"You go to the guild and you ask to join. If you do not have a reputation they may do a background check on you to make sure you are not a active criminal but that is private between you and the master."

"How did you join, Miss Juvia?"

"Juvia realized she had a lot to learn still and she asked the master for a chance." Juvia did not think she had it in her to tell the whole story including her Gray-sama , she did not want to cry in front of this little girl who for some reason thought so highly of her.

Juvia held the girls hand as they walked to the biggest mansion in the beach community. Yolanda had asked Juvia if she could spend the day with her and Juvia was scared to leave the girl feeling she may get depressed going to work without Gray. So she asked Reana and she agreed to letting Yolanda shadow Juvia for the the day. Juvia made a quick Lacrima call to Opal Goldsun and told her about her "pupil" and if it was okay and the sweet woman agreed to letting the girl into her home for the day .

"I've never been to the mansion! I cant wait to tell my Papa!" Yolanda said beaming up at Juvia, "Wait if the job starts off at 12 why are we going at 10 before 11, the mansion is not that far." She pointed out

"When you work for a guild you must always be prompt even early to your clients residence so that you are readily available. Guilds are fun but they are also businesses, so you must always keep that in mind." Juvia said a-matter-a-factually.

"Okay we are here, just watch Juvia and learn!"

Juvia knocked on the grand door and it was opened by Joseph Oro the groom.

"Juvia you are early!" he smiled politely, " Where is Gray?"

"Gray-sama should be here but he did eat some bad fish last night so if he doesn't make it on time food poisoning must have got the better of him." she muttered worriedly looking down at the ground sadly.

'What if he is not coming because he does not want to see me... it is an hour early after all it is too early to tell if he is avoiding me.'

"Well its fine we will just take a little off his pay for this event, he wont be in trouble." Joseph insisted wanting the suddenly sad girl in front of him to gain her composure again. "You can sit down and walk around the common areas until twelve p.m."

"Thank you Joseph-san, would it be okay if I took my pupil to the pond to play?" she asked politly.

"Yes you may Juvia."

"Thank you Joseph-san," she gave him a small bow, "come Yoli-chan lets got to the front garden." Juvia grabbed the young girls hand and led her out of the house and to a little lush tropical garden that had a pond in the middle where fish and turtles swam.

"I want you to make a wave and pull that turtle off the rock and into the water." Juvia instructed.

The little girl did as Juvia said the first the wave just went over the turtle.

"Yoli-chan, please remember to feel the water, feel when the water touches the turtle and when that happens concentrate on that water that touches the turtle and carry it off of the rock. It would be best to close your eyes. Do not just make the water go in motion, become one with it." Juvia instructed softly.

After contemplating what Juvia had just said she made two more waves with her eyes tightly closed until she could feel what water had felt and familiarized herself with the different sensations that touched the water once she detected the turtle and by her eighth try she carried the turtle off of the rock and into the pond with water that she had complete influence over.

Juvia felt so proud to see the young girl test herself and acomplish the task at hand and beamed down at the tired girl. "It is almost time for work." she informed her.

Yolanda was sitting on the ground he panted lightly and clenched her fists trying to find the energy to get up and walk. She had never used so much magic in one time she always just throw the water around and never took the time to become one and understand the water and now all she wanted more then ever was to become stronger and feel the feeling of being one with water. The girl got on her hands and knees and bowed down to the Fairy Tail mage, "Thank you Master!"

"MASTER?!" Juvia exclaimed blushing bright pink.

 _ **So I really want to explore Juvias character on her own she does not get shown enough alone and she is just so smart, clever, resourceful and strong.**_

 _ **Don't worry Gray is coming back in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also did anyone read the newest chapter? I am freaking out why is the next chapter fairy tail zero I am so on edge! I really I hope every one is okay.**_

 _ **By the way I have a fairy tail side blog and tumblr it is Buzzseed . Tumblr . com**_

 _ **I tweeked this chapter a bit and this is a repost!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Where am I?" Gray Groaned as he woke up to the sound of a running shower in plush bed with lots of pillows.

'OH shit! Did I sleep with Juvia!' he thought as he began to look around the room frantically realizing that he was not in the pent house but in some random persons room naked under the covers which wasn't new for him but due to the situation this was not a good sign, the ice mage tried to remember the night before but memories where still too fuzzy. He just had to calm down and think back to the last thing he remembered and go from there.

"First I saw Juvia talking that old guy," he muttered, " She was singing, We where dancing … shit I was dancing... in public I really was hammered, then she was dancing with that guy and theeeeen."

Grays memories of the night came rushing back into his mind making his stomach drop, he had crossed the line, he said disgusting things to Juvia who just wanted to calm him down and he told her horrible things trying to make her feel small so that he could feel superior. Gray had been rude to Juvia many times scolding her, ignoring her advances but till that night he had never been cruel and he did not know how to face her after acting this way.

He felt certain she would forgive him, that was who Juvia was, Gray knew that she might even find some twisted way to blame herself for his shitty behavior and his stomach turned thinking about hearing the girl belittle herself to spare his feelings. Despite whatever smile she gave him to let him know things where alright between them she would be pushing back his cruel words to the back of her mind. Most people believed that Juvia easily bounced back from his rejections but Gray recently noticed a sad glint in her eye that gave him a bad feeling in his chest when ever he saw it.

Gray felt gross about this whole situation,he just wanted to get dressed and leave but he did not want to be rude to the poor girl that he had accompanied for the night. The shower turned off and it was a matter of time before his one night stand revealed herself. He stared at the door for what felt like an eternity. The door knob jiggled the door open and Gray had had one night stands before but he always remembered their names or faces at least, he was really dreading this moment.

" I see you are awake." mummered a low voice from the other side of the door as they stepped into Grays line of sight.

Gray felt nauseous this was the last person he expected to see.

 **Guess who it is!**

 **So I started a Fairy Tail tumblr It is .com if any of y'all are interested we can talk about fics and ideas on there so feel free to message me!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gray let out a loud yelp and clutched the sheets up to his neck when he caught view of his over night companion.

"Hey are you okay?" They asked with concern stepping towards him hesitantly.

"I think I am going to be sick," Gray sputtered hiding his face the bed covers.

"Oi the bathroom is open go and be sick in there."

"How can you be so casual after what we did?!" Gray screeched.

"What do you mean it was nothing just what guys do for other guys when they feel down." Snorted Bora

"I don't know where you come from but where I'm from guys don't do that for other guys when they feel down."

"I mean I know it was weird it was awkward for me too but in the end I think we both needed it." Bora smiled.

"No no no no noooo that is not what I needed I don't swing that way!" Gray yelled, "At least I thought I didn't."

" WAIT .. Do you think we slept together? Me and you?!" Bora let out a bellowing laugh, " You have some audacity Gray Fullbuster. First you come around all fucked up and challenge me to a fight, steal my wine bottle, start complaining to me about all your issues scaring all potential conquests for the night." Bora was shaking his head at the young ice make wizard.

" Well why am I naked!" Gray accused not entirely convinced of the mans story.

" You followed me back into my room pestering me to fight you for Juvias honor or some shit like that. Then I come out of the bathroom to find you stripped naked and passed out on my bed and at that point I was too tired to deal with your bull shit so I just let you be" Bora explained feeling annoyed by the raven haired boys accusations and threw his boxers at back to him. "My shift is starting soon so I gotta go. Please make sure to lock my door."

"Wait what time is it?" Gray asked Frantically.

"It iiiiisss 1:40 pm", Bora replied as he was heading out the door, "Oi if you don't remember last night remember this... don't be scared to get close to people especially people like Juvia," and Bora was gone.

Gray sat upright in the bed staring at the door for a long while until he realized he was late for work, 'I'm late for work there is almost no point in going at all until later tonight, maybe this is a good thing, I really don't know what to do when I see her.' the ice mage thought as he zipped up his pants and hunted for his shirt. He was not even sure if he had a shirt when he left his room last night. He tried to remember any of the events from last night that Bora had described to him but the last event he could recollect was him blowing up at Juvia. The memory made him cringe.

BTW I saw that for some reason the link to my tumblr did not show up in the Last chapter so it is Buzzseed !

Hope you guys liked this chapter! more is coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18

"I thought being mage would be more dangerous but that job was easy." Yalonda yawned.

"Sometimes it is but most guilds also offer more relaxing jobs as well." Replied Juvia.

"What kind of jobs do you usually take?" Juvias little companion inquired.

"Juvia likes missions with monsters or capturing bandits."

"Then why did you come here? This is nothing to do with what you like."

"Because Gray-sama asked me." she replied simply then the blunette felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, she had done so well for the past few hours avoiding thinking about the raven haired boy who held her heart.

"Is something wrong master?"

"Juvia is fine...just call me Juvia please. I am flattered but I'm no where near old enough to be a master." she laughed and put the Yolandas hand in hers as the young girl led her to the other side of Plage Beach where her village lay.

As the two traveled further south down the beach the big mansions where replaced with small durable huts and shacks made of clay, straw and heavy boards of wood. The clean white elegance that was further north was replaced with vivid colors and detailed murals on peoples homes and buisnesses. instead of Yachts in the harbor there where fishermans boats. Food was being cooked outside and children where playing on the street. This place was a different type of beautiful and Juvia really liked it. Life, fun and happiness was bursting at every corner of the village.

"Yoli-chan is your papa home?" Juvia asked.

"No, but it is okay I can wait in my house or play with my friends."

"Juvia does not have work for the rest of the day want to train some more while I am still available to you ?" Juvia asked hopefully.

Juvia felt bad. She felt as though she was using Yolanda to avoid her issues. Gray had not come to work and she was worried he had really hurt himself or gotten into some trouble for public indecency again. The water mage wanted to go back to the hotel room and wait for his return and beg for his forgiveness although she was still unsure of what she did wrong she just did not want him to be mad anymore she wanted cherish the alone time she had with her Gray-sama not spend it avoiding him.

She was also considering hunting the Ice mage down and confronting him about his out burst so he would tell her why he snapped at her so ugly . Both options where emotionally draining and as Gray would say it was 'A pain in the ass.'. Staying on the beach helping Yolanda seemed like a far more positive way to spend her time. When Juvia focusing on the young girl and helped her get closer to accomplishing her goals she felt really free of her of her own problems for a few moments knowing that she was leaving behind something positive with her time.

xXx

The moon was high in the sky and Juvias smile was slowly sinking down transforming into a worried frown with every step closer to her hotel. She had spent the whole day and some of the night with Yolanda and her family. The two water mages had played with their magic in the ocean when they arrived at the village. Swimming could feel boring but being able to play tag and zoom threw the water with someone who shared her magic was fun . She taught Yolanda how to propel herself threw the water in order to swim fast, how to make a small fist sized water orb float in the air and how to make a small whirlpool. Reana had joined the two in the late afternoon when her shift ended. She was sitting at the edge of a small dock swinging her feet in the water, excitedly cheering and clapping every time her sister did something interesting with her magic in the water.

At sunset a small shabby boat arrived at the dock the Reana was sitting on. A small pudgy man with wild tight dark green curls stepped off of the boat. He had tired eyes but kind features Juvia observed.

"Papa!" Both the girls called in unison.

Juvia watched as the two girls rushed towards their father and offered to help him empty out his boat and Juvia felt a tinge of sadness watching the happy family. To have a parent or a sibling seemed like fun. She did not belong here imposing on their personal time with each other. She turned around and announced she would take her leave.

"What no! Juvia you are staying for dinner, it is the least I can do after you where so kind." Reana said

"No, no , Juvia did nothing she did not want to do. She had lots of fun with Yoli-chan."

"Wait is that thee Juvia Lockser?" the father said in awe as he noticed the blunette for the first time.

"Yes it is can you believe it papa!" Yolanda gushed making Juvias cheeks glow.

"Please, Please stay for diner and tell me how you ended up in this hole in the wall." he chucked.

Despite Juvia insisting she was fine and that she did not want to impose on their meal the family of three had convinced her. They ate outside on a picnic table under a big cypress tree. The three adults listened to Yolanda excitedly recite what she did for the day. Reana and her father beamed down at the little girl with pride and her father gave his young daughter a hearty pat on the back and thanked Juvia for giving his daughter such an invaluable experience making Juvia blush.

After dinner Juvia thanked the family for their hospitality and kindness she turned to Yolanda hopefully not for last time, "When you are old enough please join Fairy Tail!" and she walked away turning back a few times to wave good bye to the kind family.

Juvia was scared to return to the room. ' What if he is not in the room?' she wondered.

She was sure in her heart that Gray was okay he was a strong mage he probably did not show up to work because he was still mad at her but tonight he had single work at Josephs bachelor party. It was funny how yesterday her biggest anxiety was worrying about any "adult entertainers" making a pass at her Gray-sama on the job. The truth was that despite her best efforts she was still as jealous as ever over woman who talked to Gray but ever since the Grand Magic Games she was trying hard to be less embarrassing while still staying true to herself . Now jealousy was pushed aside and all she just hoped for was that he was safe at work and that she would be fast asleep by the time he got home.

Maybe if she got up early and cooked another breakfast by the time he woke up everything would be water under the bridge. Juvia could feel her stomach simmering with anxiety. The thoughts she had spent the whole day pushing to the back of her mind where taking center stage now and she could no longer avoid them any longer. She wanted to blame Grays actions on the alcohol, on him being out of his right mind because of the boos but didn't some people refer to boos as truth serum. Tears raced down Juvias face but she continued to put one foot in front of the other refusing to fall to the war within her heart and mind.

 **AnimeLover838 Thank you for all of your reviews/comments as a writer it really made my day to see!**

 **I am currently working on Juvias backstory It will be called** **X781** **which takes place in the year X781 and will explore her past and her relationship with Gajeel and a little bit of fluff with Totomaru the fire mage of element four and how she met Bora.**

 **Also series of 6-8 short stories of Juvia and Grays life living together during the one year time skip which is a part of my Gruvia series and ties in with Gruvia: Holiday!**

 **SO if you enjoyed this story their will be many more to come. I have a whole time line planned out that is mainly Gruvia centric but will also turn to other pairings throughout the story and some of my fave BroTPs such as Juvia X Gajeel, Juvia x Freed, Juvia x Cana, Juvia x Wendy, Juvia x Levy and Juvia x Natsu basically I want to really explore Juvias character outside of Gray.**

 **But I will explore Gray and Juvias relationship a lot more and the next few stories which will definitely have more romance for sure!**

 **I will be starting College again in two days tho so I will be writing in my journal in my down time but may not be posting as frequently. But I am super committed to this story so it will happen! And I have the whole plot line in my head. Okay I am done with this ramble I will be posting another chapter tomorrow.**

 **SO i reposted chapter 18 cuz i made a lot of dumb grammatical mistakes.**

 **I edit everything myself for the most part so i know i can miss some stuff but i try to keep everything as proper as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

Gray was had been staring at his hotel for what felt like an eternity now. He was afraid. It was not the kind of Afraid he felt when he saw Deliora or Acnologia but the type of afraid he felt at the pit of his stomach that made his chest feel so tight he wondered how his heart could still beat and the feeling hung heavy over his shoulders weighing down every step he took.

Earlier in the day Gray had waited for hours in their pent house for Juvia to return from her job but she never returned. All of her stuff was there so she was still planning on returning to the room Gray reasoned. When he was escorting Joseph to his bachelor party he tried to nonchalantly ask if Juvia had showed up to work in the morning in which he was answered with a confused look, apparently she told the family that he had contracted food poisoning from bad fish in the morning.

'Wow even when I treated her like crap she still looks out for me Juvia is too kind for her own good' Gray thought, 'Wow I am an ass she was probably looking out for fairy tails reputation. I don't deserve Juvias kindness and I am an ass for thinking I still have it after what I said.'

There was no more said between the two men. Joseph allowed Gray to do his work in peace scanning the perimeter and supervising the other body guards as the head of security. The party ended early when the adult entertainers came into the mix. Joseph looked really uncomfortable informing Gray that he wanted to go back to the Goldsun mansion and that he would need him as an escort making many of the other party goers groan in frustration.

Many teased and jeered at the young man for being a being a spaz, wimp, pussy and every other insult designed to make a man feel small . Gray didn't care much for these rich pricks he just had to take care of his employer who was not to bad for a rich man. The men walked in silence all the way to the house. Gray was glad that Joseph was not much for unnecessary chit chat so that he could have more time organizing his thoughts.

Gray was now staring up at glorious building at the very top where Juvia should be. It was dark at the top very few rooms still had light spilling out of their windows. Gray wondered if she was awake somewhere in the huge pent house snacking, listening to music, painting the starry sky. Was she thinking about him the way he was thinking about her. Full of anticipation. Maybe she was just asleep.

Gray felt so dumb he never thought he would get so engrossed with jealousy he usually kept his emotions in check. Some sick part of him wanted find Bora up there with her so then his outburst wouldn't have been so unwarranted. Unfortunately he had to admit Bora was not that bad of a man and what ever he had done his crimes had been seven years ago he had obviously changed for the better. The ice mage also knew no matter how ugly he had been Juvia would never do something that cruel and spiteful.

Juvia was not the type to try to hurt people back at least not as long as he knew her. She was the type of girl to mope around and try to find some way to make a situation better. Usually with gifts or offering to take some strange punishment. Gray cracked a smile remembering the silly water mage offering herself to take a punishment on Tenrou Island, at the time it freaked him out but she really cracked him up with her antics. His stomach clenched at the thought of their relationship changing for worse.

"Well Gray its time to go up there and be a man." He gulped.

xXx

 **Well about Two more chapters to go but dont worry cuz these two are no where near done with one another!**

 **I am starting school tomorrow! So updates will take slower.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews and supports this story it means so much to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Juvia had been tossing and turning desperately, trying to catch hold of some sleep for hours when she was interrupted by the sound of a key fiddling through the lock in the front door of the pent house.

"I'm back, Juvia...It's me Gray." He announced loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake up a sleeping person.

She could hear Grays kick off his shoes with force and his feet stick and peel off the cool marble floor with every step as they faded to the other side of the pent house. A door had been opened followed by the sound of a shower turning on.

'Should Juvia say hi?' wondered the panic stricken girl, 'No he is avoiding Juvia he could have taken the nice bath in our room but he decided to take the smaller bath room because he doesn't want to see Juvia,' she reasoned with herself.

She continued to listen to the sound of the water hit the ground as she clung to her hopes that Gray would come in to see her and talk to her to work their issue out together.

"Drip, Drip, Drop." She whispered into her pillow.

Juvia knew she acted bold at times but that was over silly stuff. When it came to actual serious topics she really had no clue where to start. The pent house became oddly silent and Juvia could not pin point why it felt so eerie until she heard Gray step out of the bathroom and his foot falls grew closer and closer. She rolled onto her side and let her hair cover her face messily so that she would look like she had been sleeping.

The door cracked open with a light creak.

"Juvia are you awake?" Gray whispered. She had never heard his voice sound the way it did right that moment. It was soft and tender with an edge to it. Juvia wondered if her raven haired crush was nervous, the thought sent shivers down her spine.

Gray must have noticed because he fixed the blankets around her.

'Gray-sama is so sweet' she thought happily. Then she could feel the opposite side of the mattress give way a little when to Grays weight slowly sat to not wake her up.

Gray ran his hand above Juvias hair, not quite touching it but just hovering above only touching a few wispy fly aways. He felt scared to actually touch the girl asleep in front of her, scared that he would dirty or break her with his hands.

"Hmf, your a really deep sleeper. " he chuckled softly, " Thank you for covering for me this morning... I bet you where really worried about me, all I do is leave you hanging and make you guess what is going on with me and my feelings. Then when I did actually talk to you about them I yell at you and it came out so wrong. But I really do want to talk to you about personal stuff like -"

Gray froze as Juvia grabbed his hand and pressed it against her hair. It was so soft .

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispered.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Gray blushed as he proceeded to softly play with her hair. " I'm sorry for last night... I'm sorry for being an asshole. I will never be an asshole to you ever again."

"It's okay Juvia wasn't asleep..." She said looking away from his big dark eyes.

"Why where you pretending to sleep?" His eyebrows knitted together as he stopped playing with her hair and kept his hands to his sides, balled into tight fists bracing himself for her answer.

"She was scared." She said burring her face into her pillow.

Gray felt like he got punched in the stomach, 'I must have been really bad for Juvia to avoid me,' he thought.

"I-I-I'm sorry J-Juvia f-for hurting you." He sputtered, biting his lip and his shoulders quivering.

"Gray-sama please." Juvia sat up and extended her arms to hold him.

"NO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Gray shouted pulling his arm away from her hand harshly.

Juvia jumped back to the other side of the mattress scared at his sudden outburst.

"Gray-sama." She whimpered .

"I'm sorry maybe I should leave … I'm so sorry." Grays bangs covered his eyes. He could see the fear in Juvias eyes and hated himself for making such a strong powerful person like her have a look like that... that should not be the power of love. He should not have this type of power over her.

"No Gray-sama, we should have a talk. Juvia should not have touched you without your consent first not everyone is touchy. Stay... please." she said firmly her eyes were blue fire as she held Grays gaze.

"I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do."

"You would be an asshole if you didn't. Do you want to break your promise so soon?" She smirked.

"If you put it like that I guess I have no choice..." Gray chuckled nervously.

Juvia giggled and nodded her head. The two teenagers did not know how to start the conversation that they needed to have so the silence hung heavily in the air while both stared heavily into each others eyes waiting for the other to break the silence. Gray sweat dropped, 'Damn this is awkward,' he thought. He could see Juvia sweat dropping as well, 'I wonder what she's thinking.' he wondered.

'Damn this is awkward.' Juvia thought, ' I wonder what he is thinking.'

Gray could not stand it any longer , "Can I lay down... Here …. in this bed …. with you..." he felt weird looking down at her he wanted to be on her level in every way.

"Mhm," Juvia rolled over to give Gray his own side to himself.

The two mages where laying on their side looking at each other face to face in the darkness with only the light of the moon and stars illuminating the room. They where both glad for the low light because they where both blushing over the simply laying in the same bed together.

Gray didn't want to be scared to be too close to the girl. But he couldn't help but feel a non-existant force field keeping him from closing the space between himself and Juvia. He wanted to try to be close the gap between just physically but emotionally. He felt so cold if he just moved two feet maybe that would change for him. He could have Security, Happiness, Love... Maybe. He couldn't risk everything on a maybe. He couldn't hurt Juvia like that...not again. Hell with his track record she could end up with much worse then hurt feelings.

"Haha this was easier when I thought you where asleep... I am really bad at this. That is probably why I've never had a real Girlfriend." He blabbered.

"Gray-sama has not had a girlfriend?!" Juvia gasped, "Juvia read back when she was in Phantom that you where a heart throb, you where always in the magazines."

"You don't have to say it like that! Is that why you are so Jealous?" he blushed. 'heart throb more like world class bastard' he thought mentally cringing remembering how he used to treat girls in his earlier teen years.

"You're one to talk." Juvia teased.

Gray smiled, he really loved it when Juvia was sassy, "You're right."

"huh?" Juvia felt shocked Gray didn't usually admit to his feelings that easily.

"Yeah I was being a jealous idiot... I'm sorry "

"Its oka-Why Gray-sama... where you jelous?"

" I don't think I should answer …" he murmured.

The air became heavy with unsaid thoughts that dwelled within the silence between the two.

" hmmmm... Juvia can't say its okay, what you did really hurt her but she knows you really feel bad so Juvia will forgive you, Gray-sama!"

"Juvia you don't have to forgive me right off that bat like that I am putting my feelings out there for you to know but you don't have accept them right away."

"Are you really though Gray?" Gray was surprised to not here the familiar -Sama at the end of his name. He wondered if she was upset.

"Juvia told you that you could give her a proper answer when you are ready. But Juvia is not sure if she can keep up with this … what ever it is. "

" I know you care for me and I really don't want to hurt you or let you down." Gray blurted out.

"That makes Juvia feel like she doesn't have a chance... as though you are ready to disappoint her. "

"Just know that no matter what my answer is I respect you and I care for you. Its more me then you, just keep that in mind."

"That sounds like a rejection. Is this Gray-samas way of being kind." she whimpered scooting further away from him.

"No … Don't …" he closed the gap a little and held her fingers Juvia was frigid with shock by the small physical contact. Was it affection or desperation that made him do it she wondered. " Don't give up on me Juvia. I just need time." he felt like an asshole telling her to wait for him.

'After everything how can you believe I feel nothing for you, silly girl.' he thought but couldn't find the power to form the words.

" Juvia will she promises. Juvia thinks its good that Gray takes his time because that means he takes Juvias feelings serious."

The room grew quiet again as the two processed what they head just said and heard from each other. Gray and Juvia both wondered if their partner could here their heart beats strong and quick like a hummingbirds wings in the quiet room.

"Juvia why are you so calm here? I thought when I came to the room it would be flooded and there would be a storm outside. No offense. But I've noticed you have been really calming down lately. Is it because you are getting over me. "

"Gray-sama you silly boy how can you say that!" Juvia gasped squeezing his fingers to reassure the raven haired boy. "Juvia is trying to grow up. She knows she can be a little silly and over the top and Juvia can tell she is making you uncomfortable... Like at the Grand Magic Games. "

"Oh forget about that Juvia I was being a dick. I thought that move you did was actually kind of cool... once I got over the shock. "

"Juvia isn't just taking Gray-sama into account she decided to try to mature after the games. She did not like being made fun of or taken light of. Juvia doesn't want to change at heart just focus on controlling her emotions, it is apart her training." she said happily wiggling her feet like an exited child her voice full of optimism.

They where quiet for a long while listening to the waves and the others breathing until they slowly fell into sync both where too shy to close the space but also did not really want to stop talking. As much as Juvia wanted to play with his hair and pull his face to hers and Gray wanted to hold her body and smash it against his they did not want things to change just yet.

Gray looked at the pretty girl in front of him wondering how things would be when they got back home, maybe he would visit her more, hang out at eachothers homes, go out to eat meals. Start simple.

"So how was your day Juvia?" he asked.

Juvia began telling him about her day all the good parts not the sad parts where she was stressed about told him about Yolonda and Reana and the Barbos family and how happy she felt to help the girl. Gray felt his heart patter hearing her talk about her pupil. They both laughed when she told him that the little girl had called her "Master".

Gray then asked her about how she ended up in Phantom and an Element Four at such a young age.

Juvia told him about her parents getting into a carriage crash when she was small. She had been knocked out of the carriage but her parents went tumbling down the cliff to their demise.

Gray realized that before he had had no idea what so ever how Juvia had ended up orphaned like him.

Juvia proceeded to tell how him about how she started living at a local orphanage when she was 6 years old. She still went to school but no one wanted her around until one day a distant uncle made himself known to Juvia she went to go visit him a few times. When she got ready to see him she was so happy the rain would stop for a short while. Unfortunately he also died when Juvia was nine years old, she couldn't stand to be in the orphanage any longer so she ran away. Then she was found by Master Jose of Phantom Lord where she was given a roof and food. Juvia had a water magic master named Voda he was the element four water mage before her. Juvia thought if she studied under him she would be able to control her power and finally vanquish the rain and become accepted by people for reasons other then being useful with her magic. She thought if she became powerful she would be happy.

Gray listened intently to her story, to the tone of her voice, how it went from sad to fond as she looked back at her days in Phantom. She sounded fond of Voda despite the fact that she thought he was a mean old man. Even though things where bad and sad their was also fun times he could tell even if she did not openly say it.

"It is funny this is the year that Voda was supposed to retire. This was the year Juvia was supposed to become an Element Four at 24 which was the youngest age at the time haha Toto-kun was so jealous of Juvia for that." Her voice dreamy as her mind shifted through her memories.

Grays wasn't sure who Toto-kun was but he felt a twist in his chest at the way she said his name. He also wondered why she became Element Four so young which was his initial question but if she was avoiding the answer then she must have her reason.

" What about the band, I never pegged you as the type to want to be the center of attention." he smirked devilishly at her.

Juvia noticed that he was avoiding talking about himself but she liked that he was taking an interest in her. He would open up when he was ready and Juvia trusted in that. You couldn't force things to happen like how she tried to force her rain to stop, things just have to fall into place sometimes.

"Well there where not a lot of kids in Phantom Lord and it was not the best environment for children. Juvia only had two friends Gageel-kun and Totomaru-kun. We first met because they always tried to fight her to prove their strength and show off .But eventually we started playing outside of the guild and started a band. Totomaru met Bora and invited him to our show. Bora became apart of our little group although he was in Titan Nose we visited a lot. Those where fun times those two years. When Juvia was 16 she had to take over as Element fours water mage along with Totomaru as our fire mage. We where not also became S-class that year and their was really no time for fun and where the new faces of the guild. With being busy so much I started to neglect Bora and when we where together it was miserable so he left and Juvia decided to focus on her carrier and get stronger."

Gray knew he went through hard ships but hearing the whole story he felt guilty that he was acting like it was so hard for only him and that he was too damaged to ever let anyone close. Juvia had also had hard experiences in her young life. At least he found Fairy Tail when he was still a child. Was he just a whiny bastard? Either way he felt himself growing to respect the girl in front of him even more then before.

When Juvia finished her whole story Gray pushed her hair away from her face and gave her a sad smile.

"Juvia can I uuuh ummm."

Yes Gray-sama?" she asked breathlessly their faces inched closer to eachother and Grays lips where at the crook of her neck where she could feel his chilly breath on her ear.

"Can we go to sleep now?" he asked his voice in a strained rasp.

"Uh yes of course it is late we have work tomorrow." Juvia stuttered as Gray rolled off the big bed and went to his couch.

It took a long time for the twos heart rates to go back to normal. Neither knew but they both stared up at the sealing with wide eyes as they waited for sleep to take over their tired minds.

XxX

 **They finally had their talk but unfortunately Gray has to make everything hard SMH**

 **I dont want people to feel bad for Gray because his actions where wrong and hurtful but also that he has scars that effective the way he acts and that he is a very damaged person and that Juvia understands and tries her best to respect that while still staying true to her own feelings as well.**

 **BTW Gray was not crying tears but he was close to crying tears but I feel like that moment where he legitimately breaks down and takes hold of Juvia should be left to the end of the Totarus Arc. My next story will be short story's about their time living together and how loosing his father has effected Gray even more.**

 **After this Next story I am going to branch from the canon time line because I do not want to write or predict anything from the Alverez Arc.**

 **The next chapter will be the last but don't worry because It will continue in my next story in the series. To Build a Home.**


	21. Chapter 21

"And that is all."

"WHAAAT!" the girls wailed for more juicy details.

" What about the wedding and the weekend you two spend there?" Evergreen inquired.

"Not much to tell we had our talk and kind of just went back to normal."

"By normal you mean you fan girling and Gray being a repressed numbskull?" Levy giggled.

"Levy-chan!That is enough for you!" Lucy scolded as she pried a wine bottle out of Levys little hands.

"It's not like that." Juvia pouted no one really understood the dynamic the two had Juvia liked indulging her girly silly side with Gray but she knew to the outside world she just looked foolish.

"Juvia that is not healthy." Erza cooed, "I love Gray as a brother but I do not approve of how he treats you."

Tears fell from Juvias eyes

"Juvia-san?" Wendy rubbed the back of her friends back soothingly. "Whats the matter is Gray ma-"

"No it's just Juvia is so happy to have such sweet friends in her life who love her so much. Juvia may not know exactly what she is doing but Juvia and Gray-sama must do what is natural for us."

"Juvia you two had a big moment do you not think that you should keep the momentum rolling and strike while the iron is hot?" Lucy asked.

"I think its good actually!" Exclaimed Levy.

"Really how so?" asked Juvia.

"Well everyone including Gray knows how much you care it's his turn to put his feelings up in the air don't you think so ."

"Juvia Supposes but love is a two way street its not fair to have Gray-Sama do all the work. This was not Juvias intention."

All the girls began to chatter about what they felt Juvia should do. Put Gray on the spot, take things slow, ignore the topic all together and wait for him to make the move.

Juvia also felt as conflicted as the discussion mirrored her inner minds conflict although she was determined to stay composed on the outside.

"I think this is enough I think I just needed to voice things before I could make a proper decision." Juvia clapped to get the girls attention. "This is a party after all."

All the girls made sounds of agreement.

"While we are on the subject Lucy went to Natsus place for dinner." Levy snickered.

The blonde seemed to jump out of her skin for a moment before composing herself to reply.

"Levy-chan it is not like that Natsu just realized that not counting the 7 year gap it has a little over a year that I have been a fairy Tail wizard so he wanted to cook me dinner to make up for when we first met when I had bought Happy and him dinner! Happy was there! Nothing could have happened."

"Lucy calm down every one would leave you alone if you did not get all strange and defensive about things." Cana laughed. The house was filled to the brim with happiness and giggled sometimes at the hosts expense for the night.

Gray P.O.V.

Gray looked at the silver haired man walking by his side in the moon light. Lyon Vastia had grown to a be the kind of man that he would not mind being although it bothered Gray that his features looked tired and his face looked angler as though he was not eating consistent meals. It probably had to do with his age Gray rationalized. Lyon was getting close to thirty years old he would not have gotten this far in life forgetting simple tasks such as feeding himself. He didn't seem to have much other then work going on for him which is probably why Lyon had gained fame and notoriety through the years that Gray had been in suspended animation. Lyons fame also concerned Gray not because he was jealous he could not care less about his own reputation as long as he was getting decent work, being a mage was dangerous enough let alone being a high profile mage. Despite all of Grays worries for his old friend he would never admit caring about such a things to the silver haired mage unless his life depended on it.

Both of Urs Pupils stumbled down a narrow alley towards Grays apartment in the hours between late night and early morning.

"Thank you Gray for letting me stay at your place tonight."

"No problem man." Gray smiled and patted his seniors back making him stumble and trip.

"oi!"

"Awh man I'm sorry." Gray laughed as he helped Lyon back up.

"Gray please do whats right for Juvia not you." Lyon blurted out breathlessly

"Whats that supposed to mean!" the raven haired boy yelled, "I can do what I want … you cant stop us."

"Gray calm down you will wake up sleeping people its 3 in the morning..."

"It's just that was so sudden."Gray snapped but in more considerate volume.

"I just mean... Why have you never had a real emotionally intimate girlfriend? I know we haven't spent a lot of time together through the years but I can tell that you are scared of something real and you think its best to keep a distance but frankly your judgment is shit. I know I was like that for years still am to an extent. Trust me on this Gray do what Juvia wants. She's a smart girl she won't lead you astray"

"Lyon."

"I know I can not believe I am giving you advice on how to get the girl that I want. I really hope I forget about this conversation when I wake up in the morning."

"I don't." Gray smiled attentively.

"What?!"

"Nothing." said a blushing Gray. " You're hearing things old man."

"Okay be that way you stupid boy." Lyon herumfed.

"Your becoming a moody old man." Gray retorted.

"Your still a stupid boy." Lyon muttered making both men laugh.

"I am." Gray chuckled. "We are here... Shit my keys... wait … fuck."

It took him a while to find his key and even longer to open his door as he fumbled with his keys.

Gray set up the futon for Lyon with blankets that he kept in a closet. Gray remembered that although Lyon did not get cold he liked having something soft to hug from their time together with Ur all those years ago.

"Good night." Gray muttered while he poured a glass of water and chugged it down before heading to his small bedroom.

The room was dark but on the coffee table next to Grays futon Lyon could see photos sprawled across it. The first he saw was of Gray and Juvia smiling at one another while dancing at a lavish dance maybe a wedding wearing all silver. The next seemed to be on the same day the two posing in a photo booth Gray started off as stiff and irritated but you could see his smile grow in each photo as Juvia made silly faces and poses and by the fourth photo he was posing with a mustache and a manacle with a goofy grin that Lyon had not ever recalled seeing on the Raven haired boy. And in the last Juvia was laughing and Gray was looking down at her fondly. The two looked like a real couple. After those there was a photo featuring Juvia and a little girl with poofy hair smiling by the ocean, Gray with a vest and a white shirt posing with a wine glass and Juvia and Gray eating on bench with the coastal sunset in the background.

"Hey Gray remember what I said about listening to Juvia?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I just want you to know if you mess up I'll be there …. for her that is ….so don't mess up... and don't hate me if you do ." Lyon warned.

"I won't." Gray grumbled and slammed the door to his bedroom. "She wouldn't like an old perv like you even if I did!" he yelled through his door the alcohol making him slow to process.

Lyon chuckled sadly, "You're probably right but I guy can dream."

"Just don't have any of your weird dreams on my couch pervert." Gray yelled.

Both men chuckled and drifted to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE COTTAGE. ….**

 ** _NOTES_**

 ** _Guys Listen to CLOSE TO YOU BY RIHANNA it reminds me so much Gruvia and like its a big inspiration for my story line._**

 ** _Also check out my tumblr my tumblr my user name is Buzzseed and imma start posting visuals of aesthetic boards that inspired my chapters. So check it out for more._**

 ** _Thank you everyone who reads and leaves comments I appreciate and love you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this._**

 ** _If there is anthing you want to see in the future message me and leave a review._**

 ** _See you guys next time love you all._**


	22. SNEAK PEAK

_THE COTTAGE PREVIEW_

 _"HEY! Juv come up here!"_

 _Juvia ran up to the top of a tall steep hill towards Gray when she reached him they where booth looking at a long abandoned village._

 _"Gray-sama its perfect."_

 _"We can choose the house on that hill over there and we have all this open space to try train and test our magic."_

 _"Yes this will be a nice place for Gray-sama and Juvia to make a ho- get stronger." Juvia corrected herself just in time as much as the blue haired girl wanted to take this as an opportunity to make a fantasy come true this was not what Gray wanted and she had to respect that._

 _'How long can we go on like this' she wondered._


End file.
